A Legend Reborn
by Sakuya Masaki
Summary: Yui and Miaka's daughters embark on their own journey through the Book of the Universe of the Four Gods. Warning: The setting of this story is after the end of the entire series so it may contain some spoilers.
1. Prologue

A Legend Reborn  
a Fushigi Yugi Fanfic  
written by  
Heather McNully AKA Sakuya Masaki  
  
--PROLOGUE  
  
"Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Yes, Mommy."  
"Okay. Hop up into bed."  
"Mommy, will you tell me a story?"  
"Well, it's kinda late and it's been quite a rough day...."  
"Please, Mommy?"  
"Oh, all right, sweetheart. I guess we have time for one story."   
"Yeah!"  
"So what story do you want to hear?"  
"The one about the book!!"  
"Again? But you've heard that one a million times!"  
"Please? It's my favorite!"  
"Well... Okay.... Let's see... Once upon a time, a girl and her best friend went to the library. While one of the girls was returning her book, the other one went to the vending machines...."  
"And then she saw the big red bird, right? In the library."  
"That's right...."  
"And followed it up the stairs......"  
"And into a secret part of the library. There she found an old Chinese book...."  
"It was a magic book, wasn't it?"  
"The Book of the Universe of the Four gods. The girl's friend found her in the room. They had just started reading it when suddenly...."  
"A big red light zapped them and *POOF*...."  
"They were inside the book...."  
"And then the bad men came..."  
"Two men approached the girls and tried to hurt them, but a young man came to rescue them and....."  
"His forehead lit up bright and shiny and he kicked their butts! Didn't he?"  
"That's right...."  
"He was handsome. Wasn't he, Mommy?"  
"Yes.... he was very handsome...."  
"What happened next, Mommy?"  
"Well, the red light appeared again and took only one of the girls back home, back to the library...."  
"But the other girl didn't know that, did she? *yawn*"  
"She thought that the young man had taken her so she followed him."  
"And then....*yawn* they met the emperor...."  
"Well... something like that... How about I finish this another time? It's way past your bedtime and you need to get to sleep."  
"But, I'm not sleepy! I wanna hear more! *yawn*"  
"I promise I'll tell you more tomorrow night. Right now it's time for you to get to sleep."  
"Oh all right... Mommy, isn't Daddy gonna come 'n say good night?"  
"I'll make sure he does as soon as he gets home from work, sweetie."  
"Okay.... Good night, Mommy."  
"Sweet dreams, Chisa."  



	2. Chapter 1

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 1  
  
"Chisa!"  
Chisa awakes to a banging on her bedroom door.  
"Chisa! It's time to get up or you'll be late for school! Misao's downstairs waiting for you!"  
Chisa groans and sleepily reaches for her alarm clock, finally grasping it on the third attempt. She stares at the clock sleepily until the numbers finally come into focus.  
She lets out a scream. "I'M SO LATE!" she exclaims shocked by the time on the clock, "Why didn't the alarm go off?! I was sure I set it for the right time!!"  
In a flash, she's ready and dashing downstairs, promptly falling flat on her face as she reaches the last step.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Misao," Chisa replies rubbing her head. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad," she calls out behind her grabbing her school bag.  
"Wait! You didn't eat breakfast yet!" her mom calls back.  
Chisa's head whips around to see her mom and dad sitting at a table full of delicious-looking breakfast dishes.  
"I guess I have time for a little breakfast....," Chisa says mindlessly, practically drooling.  
"Chisa! We're going to be late!" Misao says.  
"Just a sec, Misao!" she says through a mouthful of food.   
"Really, Chisa!" Misao scolds, "You know you eat like a pig!"  
Chisa pounds on her chest, trying to swallow a large amount of food quickly, "I do not!"  
The two girls argue their way out the door.  
"She definitely takes after you, Miaka," Chisa's dad says with a laugh, flipping the page of the morning paper, "Like mother like daughter!"  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Tamahome dear?" Miaka asks angrily. Her watch beeps. "Ack! I'm late for work!" she yelps. She quickly shoves the rest of her food down her throat, grabs her briefcase, and zooms out the front door, slamming it behind her.  
Tamahome simply sips his coffee and turns another page of his paper.  
The door suddenly flies open again.   
"I almost forgot!" Miaka says running up to Tamahome, "I'm sorry," she kisses him, "Bye, dear!" she says, flying out the door once more.  
***  
"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Misao asks. It is now lunchtime and the girls are sitting on the school lawn outside, talking and eating. "Chisa!" Misao says trying to pull her friend away from her food, "Hello...? Are you even listening to me?"  
"Huh?" Chisa stops shoveling food into her mouth and looks up, "I'm sorry. Were you saying something, Misao?"  
"I was saying...," Misao begins again with just a hint of annoyance in her voice, "...what are the plans for tonight?"  
"Oh!" Chisa quickly swallows and answers, "Well, from what I know, your parents are going to meet my parents at my house and then leave for the restaurant together so I guess they'll just drop you off at my house for the night. Oh, and they were talking about catching a movie or something after dinner...."  
"That's what I thought," Misao says, "I just wanted to check."  
"Don't forget your books when you come over," Chisa says, "We've got that big test to study for."  
"Do we really have to spend all our time studying?" Misao groans, "I thought we were going to watch movies and eat pizza."  
"You're the one who needs the studying, Misao!"  
"Oh, shoot!" Chisa says reaching down to pick up some food that she dropped on the ground. As she bends over, a necklace falls out from under her uniform shirt and dangles from her neck.  
"When did you get that?" Misao says.  
"What?"  
"That necklace."  
"Oh!" Chisa lifts up the silver chain, "Didn't I show you this?" Chisa says, "My parents gave it to me for my birthday. Sort of a 'sweet sixteen' thing, I guess. They gave it to me after the party so I guess you never got a chance to see it. My mom has one just like it. I think the red bird is supposed to mean something, but I'm not sure.... It may have something to do with some fairy tale my mom used to tell me."  
"It's really pretty," Misao comments, "You know what's weird? My mom gave me one just like yours, but it's got some blue dragon, snake thing on it," she says pulling her necklace out, "and my mom got one for herself, too."  
"What do you think they mean?" she asks holding the red bird charm in the palm of her hand, watching the sunlight as it dances on the smooth, shiny surface of the charm.  
"I don't know....," Misao says, doing the same with her necklace, "Maybe our parents just have a thing for matching jewelry!"  
"Maybe....," Chisa giggles.  
The bell sounds as a signal for the end of lunch.  
"Well, there's the bell," Misao says, "I guess it's time to get back....."  
"For a person who sleeps through class you sure are in a hurry!" Chisa says.  
"Well, miss smarty-pants, highest-grade-on-the-entrance-exam-to-Jonan," she says, "we can't all be geniuses!"  
"You're living proof of that!" Chisa jokes.  
"This coming from someone who's *supposed* to be my best friend?!"  
"Hey! It's just pay-back for all the 'eats like a pig' comments!"  
"All right...," Misao say with a laugh, "I guess we're even then...."   
"Okay, we'll call it even...," Chisa smiles, "for now, anyway....."  
***  
*Ding-dong*  
"I'll get it!" Chisa cries, running for the front door.  
"Hi, Chisa."  
"Hey, Misao. Hello, Aunt Yui, Uncle Tetsuya."  
"Are your parents ready yet, Chisa?"  
"They should be coming down the stairs any minute now," Chisa says, "Won't you please come in while you wait?"  
"Thank you."  
Chisa leads the guests to the living room and they sit down on the couch.   
"So, how's school going?"  
"Oh, everything's fine..."  
"I heard that you got the highest score on the entrance exam to Jonan."   
"Well.... I...."  
"Your parents are very proud of you. They talk about it almost non-stop! I just wish that Misao would pick up some of your good study habits."  
"Mom!"  
"She's really doing fine, Aunt Yui. We're going to do some studying tonight......"  
"Sorry we're late. I hope you didn't have to wait long."  
"No, we just got here."  
"Okay, girls, we already ordered you a pizza so it should be on its way....."  
"Oh, great! The four of you get to go out and eat fancy French cuisine and drink expensive champagne while Misao and I are stuck here with pizza and coke!"  
"Anyway... Don't open the door to anyone but the pizza guy...."  
"Yeah..."  
"... and no boys or anything..."  
"As if...."  
"... and there are some cokes in the fridge...."  
"I know, I know..."  
".... the emergency numbers are by the phone and..."  
"Miaka, I think she knows."  
"Huh?"  
"They are sixteen, after all."  
"Thanks, Dad!"  
"I'm sorry.... I just worry about you when you're home alone at night."  
"Everything will be fine, dear. Now let's get going. I made reservations for seven thirty."  
"All right..."  
"You girls have a good time!"  
"Bye, mom. Bye, dad."  
"Bye, Misao."  
"We'll be back in a few hours."  
The adults head out to their car.  
"Have fun," Chisa calls out the door, "And don't forget to bring me back the leftovers!"  
"We will if your mother doesn't eat it all first!" Chisa's dad hollers back. This comment is followed by a sharp elbow to the stomach from his wife.  
***  
"Oh! I just don't understand any of this!" Misao whines, "I'm no good in math... or history, or geography, or anything else for that matter!"  
"It's not that hard, Misao..."  
"Sure. That's easy for you to say! You're smart," Misao says, "I... I just don't know any of this...."  
"Well, you made it into Jonan, didn't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Jonan's one of the best schools! If you can pass their entrance exam surely you can do this!"  
"It's just.... my mom did so well in school.... she expects me to follow in her footsteps, but... I'm just no good when it comes to school....."  
"We've been studying for a couple of hours now so why don't we take a break for a little while?" Chisa says closing her book, "I think we need to rest."  
"Great!" Misao says in relief, "It's about time!"  
"Turn on the TV. Let's see what's on."  
Misao pushes the button on the remote.  
"I'm starving!" Chisa says, "I'm going to get some more pizza. You want anything?"  
"I guess I could use something to drink."  
"Okay. I'll be back in a sec."  
Chisa walks down the stairs of the empty house and makes her way into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out the pizza box.  
"Empty?!" Chisa lets out a groan, "That's right... I ate most of it, didn't I? Oh, well. I guess cookies will just have to tide me over...."   
Chisa grabs a coke for Misao and shuts the door.  
"Now where does she keep those cookies.....?" Chisa searches the pantry, "Aha! Mom's secret stash! She won't mind. I'll just go buy her some new ones tomorrow!"  
Chisa takes the food and heads back up the stairs to her room. She hears the creaking of a door.   
"Huh? Why is that closet door open?" she wonders, "Mom and Dad keep that closet locked...." Chisa remembers the numerous warnings from her parents about that closet. It was a forbidden part of the house that she was never to enter, although she had seen them open and close it numerous times with the simple insertion of a key and twist of the doorknob.  
"That noise... a bird...? In.... in the house.....?"   
She watches as her hand reaches for the doorknob as though moving by itself, gently pulling the door open wider. It's bigger than she expected, but all that's inside is an old trunk, plain in appearance. There isn't even a coat of paint or varnish on it.  
"That's it?! They wouldn't let me in here because of a stupid box?"  
The trunk is opened slightly, the lock on it undone. It seems to glow in a way as Chisa gets closer to it. She begins to get an eerie feeling inside, something isn't right. Erasing the fears from her mind, she kneels down and carefully lifts the lid of the trunk wide open, the old hinges groaning loudly.  
Inside she sees clothes, old, Chinese clothes. One looks like a man's outfit, dark blue with a red sash. It's quite dirty and there are various torn places on it.  
"Blood stains....?" she wonders examining the splotched stains on the garment.  
She gently lays it outside of the box, making it easier for her to explore further into it.  
The next item looks to be a girl's outfit, a beautiful red dress, made of silk with a lacy collar. Chisa runs her fingers over the delicate material. Underneath she sees something a little less out of the ordinary.   
"An old junior high school uniform?" Chisa says, "Must be moms.... and her hair ribbons, too...."  
"Chisa?" she hears Misao calling out to her, "Chisa!"  
"I'm in here, Misao!"  
"Where?"  
"In here, in the closet!"  
"What are you doing in here? How did you get in? I thought your parents kept this door locked!"  
"Look at all this stuff....," Chisa says paying no attention to her.  
"Wow! Where in the world did your parents get this antique clothing? This silk dress is absolutely beautiful!"  
"Probably at some auction or something. Dad seems to like old Chinese artifacts," she says, "Come on. Sit here with me."  
Cautiously, Misao sits next to her friend. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"  
"Look, it's a photograph....."  
"Is that your mom and dad?"  
"I guess so....."  
"Your dad was handsome when he was young...."  
"This must have been back when mom was my age... but who are all these other people....?"  
"They all look like foreigners to me.... Hey, do you think that's a guy or a girl?"   
"Which one?"  
"That one there. The one with the purple hair."  
"Beats me!" Chisa shrugs.  
"Do you mind if I just look at it for a bit?"  
"Go ahead."  
Chisa hands the picture to her friend and continues her exploration of the box.  
"These clothes.....," Misao says, "these clothes here... they're the same ones your dad's wearing in this picture..."  
The girls stare hard at the picture, neither of them sure what to say or think.  
Without a word Chisa pulls the next item out of the trunk.  
"What is it?" Misao asks curiously.  
"It's a book...."  
"It looks like old Chinese....," Misao says, "You're part Chinese, aren't you? Do you think you can read it, Chisa?"  
Chisa studies the spine of the book, "The Book of the Universe of the Four gods....."  
***   
The four adults sit at a candle-lit table for four in the most expensive restaurant in town, happily laughing and talking.  
"So, how's the job at the bank going?"  
"Great. I got a promotion just last week."  
"Really? Congratulations!"  
"Oh, it's no big deal....."  
"Don't be so modest, Tamahome! They made him a senior VP!"  
"Hey! That's wonderful!"  
"Well, Tamahome always has been good with money!"  
"Yeah, and I think it's about time those old geezers at the bank realized it!"  
"Good evening. Are you ready to order?"  
"Uh.... Yes, I believe so. Miaka, dear?"  
"I...," Miaka stops suddenly, the smile disappearing from her face, the chain of her necklace snaps.  
"Miaka? Are you all right?" Tamahome asks.  
Yui suddenly clutches her head and begins to fall over.  
"Yui!" Tetsuya says catching her.  
"I'm okay...," Miaka says her voice trembling, "I... I've just got this headache.... all of... a sudden....."  
"Come on, Miaka. I'm taking you home...."  
"No... You made reservations and everything.... I don't want to spoil the evening...."  
"Don't worry about it, Miaka. If you're sick then we have to get you out of here."  
"Sir...? Should I call an ambulance?" the waiter asks nervously.  
"No.... There's no need.....," Miaka answers.  
"Let's go, Tamahome," Tetsuya says.  
"Right," Tamahome supports Miaka as she stumbles out of the restaurant to the car.  
***  
"Are you sure you're okay, Miaka?"  
"Tamahome, you worry too much!"  
"But Miaka...."  
"I feel much better now. I'm just going to go check on the girls."  
"Tetsuya, why don't you and Yui stay here for the night."  
"We couldn't burden you like that...."  
"Please, you can stay in our extra bedroom," Tamahome says, "Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to move Yui much more."  
Tetsuya looks at his wife whom he's holding in his arms, her eyes shut tight, she's barely conscious. "All right...."  
"Tetsuya....."  
"Yui....!"  
"What happened? Where are we?"  
"We're at Tamahome and Miaka's house. You collapsed at the restaurant so we came here," he explains, "Are you feeling any better, honey?"  
"Yeah...," she says freeing herself from his arms and landing on her own feet, "The neighbors must have thought I was drunk, you carrying me in like that! Where are the girls?"  
"They're probably asleep up in Chisa's room."  
"What came over you, Yui?"  
"I... I don't know... It happened so suddenly, but now I feel much-...."   
There's a sudden scream from upstairs.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome cries out. Without another thought, he races up the stairs and into their bedroom.   
No one is there.   
He checks Chisa's room.   
Nothing.  
He hears loud sobbing coming from the hallway.   
"Miaka!" He throws open the closet door, shocked with the sight before him, "No... it... it can't be....."  
He sees his wife, down on her hands and knees, crying, her tears falling onto the open pages of the Book of the Universe of the Four gods.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 2  
  
"This is strange..... very strange indeed...."  
"What is it, Miss Taiitsukun?"  
"The gods are stirring, Nyan-nyan..... I feel a presence... the presence of the Suzaku no Miko....."  
"The miko? So Miaka's come back to this world?"  
"It's not Miaka......"  
***  
*Riiiinnnnnggggg*  
"Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
*Riiiinnn-*  
"Hello?... Tamahome?! What is it? It's the middle of the ni-... Hey, hey!.... Calm down, man!... Listen... Slow down!... What's wrong?... What?..... Chisa and Misao... NO!... Are you sure?.... But I thought that... Look, man, I'll be right there, okay?.... Just hold on..... We'll get this all straightened out.... Yeah.... I'll see you then... Bye...."  
"Keisuke, *yawn* who on earth was that calling at this time of night?"  
"That was my brother-in-law.... something about his kid...."  
"Where are you going?"  
"It's nothing. Just go back to sleep."  
"Well, can't you tell me what you're getting out in the middle of the night for?! I mean, it must be pretty important....."  
"Just trust me. I've gotta go. I'll be back later."  
"Can't you at least give me a time or something?!"  
"I'm not sure...."  
"That's it. I'm coming with you...."  
"But, dear....."  
"No! I'll help out any way I can...."  
"Let me handle it...."  
"I said I'm coming with you!"  
".....You certainly are persistent...."  
"How do you think I ever got you to propose?"  
***  
Chisa's eyes blink open groggily.   
She feels warm.   
As her eyes come into focus, she can make out a hand, surrounded by a green light and something glowing red in the center of the palm.  
"Well, good morning, sleepy-head!" The warm light disappears. Chisa sees that the owner of the hand is a young girl, about her age. "Are you feeling better?"  
"I... I guess so...," Chisa replies, "Who are you? Where am I?"   
"My name's Shyoka and this is my house. I carried you here after I found you last night," she explains, "I'm not sure what happened to you, but I tended to your wounds."  
"My wounds...?" Chisa looks over herself, "Thank you. I'm Chisa..."  
Chisa becomes aware of her surroundings. Her bed is made of hay, the walls of the tiny room are made of stone cracked from aging, the floor is nothing but dirt.   
"You're not from around here, are you?"  
"Huh....?"  
"Your clothes...," Shyoka says, "I hope I don't sound rude, but.... they're quite.... well... odd....."  
Chisa looks down at her clothes.   
They look perfectly normal to her.   
She then looks over at Shyoka, dressed in a sort of Chinese costume, her long blonde hair resting on her shoulders.  
"The light... from that book...I'm...I'm inside...," Chisa gasps, "Misao!"  
"What?"  
"Uh... Thank you for all the help and everything, but I've really got to go. I need to find my friend...," Chisa suddenly realizes something missing, "...my necklace...."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It had broken. I managed to fix it for you...."  
"Thank you, but I need to get on my way...."  
"Wait! Please, stay and eat with me," she says, "Afterward I'll help you find your friend."  
"Food...?!" Chisa's stomach rumbles, "Well, I guess I am kinda hungry... And besides, it's hard to do anything on an empty stomach!"  
"Good! I've prepared a nice breakfast. I thought you'd probably be pretty hungry so I made extra for you. Eat as much as you like!"  
Chisa seats herself at the table and digs right in.  
"So, do you live here by yourself, Shyoka?"  
"Well, actually I live here with my cat."   
As though on cue, a cat leaps onto Shyoka's shoulder.  
"So you don't have any family or anything?"  
"No.... it's just me and my cat...."  
"What's your cat's name?"  
"Mii-chan," she answers, the cat purrs loudly as it rubs against her cheek, "after an old friend of mine...."  
"Isn't it kinda hard living here all by yourself?"  
"Well, people come and visit me all the time. I'm sort of the village doctor, you see."  
"A doctor? You seem a bit young for a doctor..."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I healed you, didn't I?"  
"You must be pretty good, then for the village to trust you like that....."  
"Well, I've had a sort of gift for taking care of people ever since I was little. The people come to me and I take care of them. Some pay me what they can, but most of them are too poor. I live off what they give me. Most of the time I get paid with food, sometimes animals. In fact, the horses I own were payment from one of my patients."   
"Meow!" the cat cries loudly.  
"I'm sorry," Shyoka sets a little bowl on the table, "I didn't mean to forget about you!" The cat leaps off her shoulder, onto the table and begins to eat from the bowl.  
"Is something the matter?" Shyoka asks noticing Chisa staring at her.  
"Oh! No... I'm sorry... It's just that you remind me of my friend. She has long blonde hair just like yours," Chisa lets out a sigh, "One minute we were together at my house... and the next, I'm here and.... she's gone... I just don't want anything to happen to her....."  
"You must be really worried about her," Shyoka says, "Well, I'm done. How about you?"  
"One second!" Chisa shovels as much food as she can into her mouth, "Okay. Now I'm done!"  
"Good. We can take my horses and go look for her."  
"Really?"  
"Certainly!"  
"Thank you so much."  
"It's no problem."  
"Here," Shyoka hands Chisa some clothes, "Why don't you change into these first so you don't look so suspicious."  
"Well, all right."  
"I'll go saddle the horses while you change."  
***  
"Man, I think your antenna's outta whack! How could you possibly sense her ki here?! It doesn't make any sense!"  
"Shhhhh, no daa! I need to stay concentrated. I feel like we're very close, no daa."  
"I don't get it! We only met the girl once and she was only a baby then...! Besides, I thought you put a seal on that book so Miaka and Tamahome wouldn't have to worry about something like this happening...."  
"I did, but sometimes those sorts of things can be broken, no daa."  
"You mean you weren't even sure it would work, but you did it anyway......?"  
"Tasuki, no daa...."  
"Yeah...."  
"I would get out of the road if I were you, no daa."  
"Don't just disappear on me like that! What the hell are you talking abo-......"   
"WATCH OUT!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"  
"Yow!! Hey! Watch where you're going!!! Crazy woman driver....."  
"Soooooorrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!"  
"Excuse me...."  
"Yes?"  
"Did you just see a girl go by on a runaway horse?"  
"She went that-a-way."  
"Thank you!"  
"Follow that horse, no daa!"  
"You mean that was her? The blonde?"  
"No! It's the other girl, no daa!"  
"That crazy one on the runaway horse? She's Miaka and Tamahome's kid?"  
"Yep, no daa."  
"Hmmmmm.... Makes sense....."  
"Why do you say that, no daa?"  
"Never mind... If that's really her then we better go catch her."  
"No need, no daa."  
"Huh....?"  
"She's headed for Konan, no daa. We'll meet her there, no daa."  
"You know, Chichiri, I've been traveling with you for all these years, all throughout China and I STILL can't figure you out!! How do you do that?"  
"It just comes naturally, no daa."  
***  
"Here you go, Miaka. It's as good as new," Tamahome connects the clasps of Miaka's newly fixed necklace around her neck.  
Miaka stares at the floor.  
"Please, Miaka, don't be so upset. Keisuke should be here any minute. It's going to be all right."  
"Why did this happen, Tamahome? Why..... how....."  
"Calm down...," Tamahome takes his wife in his arms, comforting her, "Don't worry. We'll get them back.... somehow....."  
"We've got to....," Yui says, "I don't want Misao to have to go through... the same things I did... in that book....," Yui looks down at the scar on her wrist, a single tear makes its way down her face.  
"Don't cry, Yui," Tetsuya says putting his arm around her shoulders, "We will bring them back.... That books not going to take Misao and Chisa away from us... I won't let it....."   
"Oh, Tamahome...," Miaka sobs into Tamahome's chest, "We took every precaution we could to try and keep anything like this from happening... Why Chisa...? Why not me instead...."  
*Knock knock*  
"That must be Keisuke," Tetsuya says, "I'll go get it."  
"Hey, how are things holding up?"  
"We're all right. Thanks for coming, man," Tetsuya says, "Sorry we had to call you so late at night like this...."  
"Don't worry about it...."  
"Keisuke! Thank goodness!" Miaka throws her arms around her brother's neck. "Oh, Rei! You came, too?" she says noticing the woman standing behind him.  
"It's nice to see you again, Miaka."  
"Likewise....."  
"So.... you explained all this to her....?"  
"Yeah, he did.... on the ride here. I must say, it's more than a little hard to believe....."   
"That's understandable."  
"Have you been reading so far?" Keisuke asks.  
"No.... we wanted to wait till you got here...."  
"This is just how we found it, open like this, in that closet."  
Keisuke sees the book laying open on the coffee table in the living room.   
"So how did this happen?"  
"We don't know.... we were out and the girls were here alone."  
"We had both the closet and the trunk locked tight."  
"Do you think they went snooping and found the key?"  
"No, I keep the keys with me, with my car keys."  
"Even so, didn't that Chichiri guy put some sort of seal on the book itself so something like this couldn't happen?"  
"There are mysterious powers at work here... that's the only explanation......"  
"So are we ready to do this.....?"  
Everyone nods, their uncertainty and nervousness displayed clearly on their faces.  
"First of all, you should take some supplies....," Keisuke advises.  
"I've got all the stuff in here, in this backpack," Miaka says lifting the backpack.  
"Another thing, you should all find some clothes that would be a little more suiting for ancient China..."  
"Tamahome, do you still have those ancient Chinese costumes that you brought back on your business trip to China?"   
"I'll go get them."  
Keisuke takes hold of the book and reads it silently to himself, "It looks like only a few years have passed since you were there last...."  
"But I thought the book time went at a faster rate than the time here.....," Yui says.  
"I thought so, too, but... only a little over a decade has passed since your final visit there," Keisuke says slowly and carefully turning pages, "It looks like Chisa has made a new friend... it mentions the name Shyoka in here.... it seems that she tended to Chisa's wounds..."  
"Her wounds.....?"  
"It seems that she actually fell into the book and when she hit the ground she got kinda roughed up...."  
"Does it say anything about Misao?"  
"It doesn't look like it....."  
"Shyoka....," Miaka wonders out loud, "that name sounds familiar to me......"  
"I found them...."  
Tamahome, Miaka, and Yui quickly change and return to the living room.  
"All right, Yui..... Start reading...."  
Yui takes the old Chinese novel into her hands cautiously.  
"Wait, Yui...," Tetsuya says, his eyes seem to gleam, tears in the corners of his eyes, "All of you..., be careful...," Tetsuya looks right at Yui, "I love you....."  
"I love you, too...."  
The two of them share a kiss.  
"Bye, Keisuke....," Miaka says grabbing her brother, hugging him tight.  
"Tamahome, man,..... take care of them, okay?"  
"Of course....."  
"Okay... I'm ready...," Yui announces. She begins to read aloud from the Chinese novel.  
The words seem to ring in their ears. They are all too familiar to Miaka and Yui. They are words that were the end of their normal lives and the beginning of their destiny.  
The red light appears again and the three begin to fade into it, finally disappearing.  
All is still.  
"I really wish I could've gone with her....."  
***  
"Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to ride a horse?"  
"Well, I didn't think it would be that difficult to ride a horse.... I'm really sorry about all that...."  
"It's all right.... Let's not worry about it."  
Shyoka and Chisa ride through the woods, Chisa's horse tied to Shyoka to prevent it from running off.  
"So, Chisa.... Where are you from anyway?"  
"Well.... you probably won't believe me....."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah...."  
"You're going to think I'm a total lunatic, but... I... well, my friend and I both are from a different world... Twenty-first century Japan...."  
"A different world.....?"  
"I know it sounds really bizarre, but....."  
"I've heard legends of such a girl who appeared from another world and saved an entire empire."  
"Really?"  
"To tell you the truth, I've always found them a little hard to believe....."  
"Me, too... My mom used to tell me legends like that when I was little... I always thought they were just fairy tales, but now..... I'm having serious second thoughts..."  
"Well, this is the place. This is where I found you," Shyoka stops her horse at a clearing in the woods, "If there had been anyone else here I would have taken them, too, but you were the only one."  
"What could have happened to her.....?"   
"Maybe your friend Misao went into the city. Konan isn't very far from here. Why don't we search there?"  
"Okay...."  
"Misao... Where could you be? I promise I'll find you... wherever you are...," Chisa thinks, "We'll get out of this together... I promise.... We will get home... to our world..."  
  



	4. Chapter 3

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 3  
  
"Nothing's changed..... it all looks so familiar... almost as though it's a second home....."  
"It feels like an eternity since I've been back here... It's funny.... when I was growing up this all looked so normal, so ordinary, but now......"  
"I think the first place we should go is to Mt. Taikyaku to see Taiitsukun. She'll know something we can do. She's got to have some clues as to how this happened."  
"Good, idea, Yui."  
"Let's go..."  
***  
"This city... it's amazing... so lively... the open markets, the people, the scenery..... it's beautiful... I've never seen anything like it...," Chisa thinks, awing at the sights of the ancient Chinese city.   
"Look up ahead. It's the emperor's caravan coming right this way!"  
"The emperor?"  
"Yep, Emperor Boushin. He's quite young, but he's a fair and generous emperor..... He's not bad looking either... They say he takes after his late father... Let's move out of the way."   
"*sniff sniff* Ooh! I know that smell! It's the smell of authentic Chinese cuisine! It's wonderful....."  
"Chisa, what are you doing? Wait! If you untie your horse then...."  
"I'll be fine! I'm just going to stop and get something to eat!"  
"But Chisa...."  
"Whoah!... Easy there now... c'mon, fella.... steady... Uh-oh..... Shyoka....."  
"Chisa!"  
"Shyoka help!!"  
"Chisa! Look out!"  
"Excuse me! Coming through! Runaway horse! Get outta the way!" Chisa yells as she plows through the crowd of people.  
"She's headed straight for the emperor!" Shyoka gasps, "Ooh.... I can't watch!"  
"Halt! Stop right there!" one of the guards commands.  
"I'm trying!"  
Suddenly, a young man jumps in the way of the rampaging horse.  
"Get out of the way or you'll be trampled! I don't have any control!"  
He stands firm in his place  
"Please! Get out of the road!!"  
He doesn't even flinch.  
Chisa closes her eyes tight, prepared for the impact.  
"Easy now! That's a good boy."  
Chisa opens her eyes. The young man has stopped her mere inches away from the emperor's caravan.  
"Are you all right?" he asks.  
"Y-yeah... I guess so...," Chisa says. "He's so cute!!" she thinks. He's tall with short dark hair, his eyes are a deep blue. "He just saved my life and I'm just sitting here staring at him! I had better thank him so I don't look like an ungrateful idiot!!"   
"Uh....," Chisa stammers.  
"Chisa, are you all right?" Shyoka asks, riding up next to Chisa.  
"Yeah. I'm okay."  
"You three! Stop right there!" a guard yells. "You dare try to attack the emperor?!"  
"Attack.... wha.....?"  
"Throw them in prison immediately!"  
"Now wait just a sec....."  
"What the.... I don't even know these girls!" the young man protests.  
"Let go! We didn't do anything!"  
"REKKA SHINEN!"  
Suddenly, the guards are all burnt to a crisp.  
"Look!" "Can it be?" "Is that really them?" "Oh, my!" "The legendary warriors....." the crowd murmurs.  
"You! Who goes there?" the emperor demands.  
"Greetings, your highness, no daa. Please pardon my friend's rudeness, no daa."  
"You are... Chichiri and Tasuki... two of the legendary Suzaku warriors....."  
"At your service....."  
***  
"Wow... I've never seen the palace up close like this before...," Shyoka awes, "Isn't it amazing.....?!"  
Chisa pays no attention. Her head is in the clouds as she stares at the young man, "Why did he jump in front of the horse like that....? Could it be that he likes me? No... how stupid! C'mon, Chisa! You're a straight-'A' student! You should be smarter than that....," Chisa reprimands herself, "Who really cares anyway..... He probably hates me for getting him into this... Oh! I forgot to thank the guy! I'm such an idiot..."  
The three of them along with Tasuki and Chichiri are being led into the gates of the Konan palace.  
"Chisa? Chisa!" Shyoka says, "Hello?! Anyone home in there?" Shyoka waves her hand in front of Chisa's face.  
"Oh.... I'm sorry, Shyoka...."  
"Chisa, you're face. It's bright red..... You're  
blushing, aren't you?"  
"Who, me?! No, no! Of course not!" Chisa laughs nervously, "Why would I be blushing?"  
"Allow me to take your horses to our stables," a guard offers.  
"Okay... thank you....," Shyoka hands him the reins.  
The guard takes the horses while Chisa and the others follow another guard through the entrance and then several large corridors of the palace, stopping in a large meeting room.   
"Please wait here. The emperor will be with you shortly."  
The large doors close behind them.  
"Your name is Chisa, isn't it, no daa?"  
Chisa turns to see a blue-haired man with a funny face behind her.  
"Wha.....? H-how do you know my name....?"   
"I'm a friend of your parents, no daa. My name is  
Chichiri and this is Tasuki, no daa."  
"Why do you both look so familiar....?"  
"You actually met us once when you were quite little, no daa."   
"But..... but that's impossible....," Chisa mutters.  
"Plus you almost ran me over earlier today!"  
"Oh, yeah..... I'm really sorry about that...."  
"You mean the emperor's not the only one you tried to trample?" the young man comments.  
"I wasn't trying to trample anybody! It was an accident!"  
"Hey! It was just a joke! Lighten up!"  
"How can you joke with someone when you haven't even been introduced?!"  
"I'll introduce you!"  
"Shyoka!" Chisa snaps.  
"This is Chisa, and your name is....."  
"My name's Ryunosuke."  
"All right. Chisa, meet Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke, meet Chisa!" Shyoka says, "Oh! And my name's Shyoka."  
"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but I had some business to attend to before I was able to meet with you."  
"Your highness...."  
Everyone bows.  
"Chichiri, Tasuki... please, do not bow to me... you both are several years my superior and great legends all throughout Konan. If anyone should bow to anyone else, I should be bowing to you... for saving Konan...," the emperor turns to Shyoka, Chisa, and Ryunosuke, "I am afraid we have not had a chance to be introduced yet. I am the emperor of Konan, my name is Boushin."  
The emperor looks to be about seventeen or eighteen years of age, his clothing very elaborate, made of the most delicate and expensive of materials. He wears a small, box-shaped crown on top of his brown hair.  
"Shyoka was right about the good looks....," Chisa thinks.   
Chisa looks over at Shyoka, expecting her to handle introducing everyone.  
She nudges her and whispers, "Shyoka... what's the matter with you.....?"   
No answer.  
Shyoka is staring at the emperor, her face glows red.  
"Oh! I see it now....."   
"Your highness, my name is Chisa. This is my friend Shyoka and this is Ryunosuke."  
"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," the emperor says, "I know you all must be wondering why I have called you here...."  
"Not really...," Chisa frowns, "I'm really sorry about all that trouble before. I'm not exactly a pro rider...."  
"Oh, no! Please, do not worry. I am not angry....."  
"Thank goodness....," she lets out a sigh.  
"I have other matters to discuss with you. If you would please come with me."  
The emperor leads them through another set of corridors and into a temple lit only with candles. There is a magnificent bird statue, its body made of pure gold and eyes of precious rubies. Set on an altar before it are several objects: a scroll, a sword, some medicines, and other things.  
"This is the altar of the god Suzaku and the seven celestial warriors."  
"Suzaku celestial warriors....?"  
"The god, Suzaku, who guards over the city of Konan. There is a god for each of the cardinal points, Genbu of the north, Suzaku of the south, Seiryuu of the east, and Byakko of the west. For each of these gods there are seven constellations. The southern seven celestial warriors are: Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Tamahome," Boushin says.  
"Tamahome...?," Chisa repeats, "but... but that's my father's name..."  
"Tell me, what is the name of your mother....?"  
"......M-Miaka....."  
"Then... then you are the one.... You must be... the girl of the second prophecy...."  
***  
"'The emperor went on to tell the girl of the second prophetic scroll which told of her destiny. It tells of a time when once again the peace of Konan would be threatened and of a child born of the miko and one of her seishi that would carry on in her mother's mission and once again call upon Suzaku to save the empire.'" Keisuke reads. "Second prophecy?! What's he talking about?" he wonders out loud.  
"Why didn't Miaka or anyone else know about this?" Tetsuya says.  
"It says that it has only recently been discovered. The knowledge of its existence was not recognized until just a few years ago."  
"Well, wouldn't this Taiitsukun lady have known something about it? She is the creator after all....."  
"Maybe she's not the one who wrote this scroll...."   
  



	5. Chapter 4

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 4  
  
"My priests have been informing me that the gods have become restless. There has been a great disturbance...."  
"I have become aware of it as well, no daa."  
"My father was one of the warriors along with Chichiri and Tasuki... In the end only three of the seven survived... Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri... I have been told that my father died courageously in battle while I was still in my mother's womb...," Boushin reaches for his collar. He pulls it down to reveal a red symbol. "I have been given the mark of Hotohori, the sea snake, my father's seishi name.... You, Ryunosuke, you are the new Tamahome...."  
"How.... how did you know...?" Ryunosuke asks.  
"When you saved Chisa, I saw the mark appear on your forehead."  
"Your highness," Shyoka says, showing him her open palm, a red symbol appears.  
"I see... You are the new Mitsukake..... Five of the seven have already been gathered quite effortlessly...."  
Chisa seems to be deep in thought.  
"Chisa...."  
A voice breaks into her thoughts.  
"Chisa, are you willing....?"  
"Willing.....?"  
"Willing to become the Suzaku no Miko of the second legend and save Konan?" the emperor asks staring straight into Chisa's eyes.  
Chisa diverts her eyes from his glare. Her eyes wander around the room for a moment, across the faces of each person in the room.  
"Would... would you mind... if I had a little time to think this over....?"  
"I understand... in the meantime, I would like for you all to stay here, in the palace, as my personal guests."  
"Really?!"  
"Here in the palace?"  
"I'll have your rooms prepared right away...."  
"Staying in the palace.... I never dreamed I would ever even see the inside.....!" Shyoka says.  
"Feel free to explore as much as you like...."  
"Thank you for your most gracious hospitality, your highness," Shyoka says, bowing.  
"Please, you may call me Boushin...."  
Shyoka blushes again.  
The emperor departs, leaving the five of them alone.  
"I think I'm going to take a walk," Shyoka says, "Do you want to come with me, Chisa?"  
Chisa watches as Ryunosuke exits.  
"Uh... no, thank you... I've got a lot on my mind and I need to go do some thinking alone...."  
"All right... I guess I'll see you later then.... Just don't get lost!" Shyoka smiles.  
***  
"Please tell me that's all we have to climb! I'm pooped..."  
Tamahome pulls Miaka up to a landing spot on the mountain.  
"It shouldn't be much further...."   
"Come on, Yui...," Tamahome takes hold of Yui's hand and helps her up as well.  
"Thanks....."  
"Is this the right mountain?"  
"It better be! I'm not going to climb up every single one of them, ya know!"  
"I expected you three would come sooner or later..."  
"Aaah!" Tamahome whirls around to come face to face with the wrinkled face of Taiitsukun, "It's the old hag!"  
"Nice to see you, too, Tamahome...."  
"Taiitsukun! It's really you!"  
"Hey, you guys!"  
Miaka hears a voice from behind Taiitsukun.  
"We didn't expect to see you back here......"  
"And Nuriko and Hotohori and Chiriko and Mitsukake... it's great to see you all again...," she says excitedly, "You all still look so young......"  
"Well, we are dead after all, Miaka...," Hotohori says.  
"And you all look so..... old.....," Nuriko says.  
"Miaka, you remind me of my mom...!" Chiriko laughs, "All wrinkled and everything....."  
Miaka shoots an annoyed look at Chiriko.  
"Miaka! Tamahome! Yui! You're here!!" Nyan-nyan appears suddenly, hugging Miaka.  
"Nyan-nyan! You look so much older.....!"  
"Everyone's grown some," she says, "except for the ghosts over there...."  
"How are Chisa and Misao?" Mitsukake asks.  
"Actually, we don't really know.....," Miaka says.  
"Something happened and now..... they're in this world...," Yui explains.  
"What?!"  
"But what about the seal that Chichiri put on the book? It was the strongest seal he could possibly create!" Chiriko says.  
"We don't know... We were hoping Taiitsukun and the rest of you could help us figure this out.....," Tamahome says.  
"Come with me and I'll explain as much of this as I can...," Taiitsukun says. She begins to lead them up to her temple high on top of the mountain.  
***   
"That must be the pond, over there, where the girl... my mother.... almost drowned... I wonder which room was hers....."  
Day has faded into night as Chisa meanders around the grounds of the palace, gazing at the beautiful scenery, watching the sky as the stars come out one-by-one, the moonlight dancing on the surface of the water.  
"What am I gonna do....? I'm just a normal twenty-first century girl... How can I be expected to take on something like this....?" Chisa holds the red bird on her necklace on the tips of her fingers, "Mom... it's times like this I wish she was around to tell me what to do... She would know.... and Dad, too.... They went through all this... I still find it somewhat hard to believe that the people in that story were.... my parents... Where are they....? Didn't they come looking for me...? They must be worried.... And what about Misao.....? What could have happened to her?"  
Not watching where she's going, Chisa suddenly bumps into someone.  
"Hey! Watch where you're goi-...."  
"Oops! Sorry about that....."  
That someone was Ryunosuke.  
"Did.... did I hurt you at all...?"  
"Of course not....."  
"I'm sorry... It just seems like I'm bumping into a lot of things lately....," Chisa says.  
Ryunosuke smiles causing Chisa to smile in return.  
"I... I was just walking around the palace.... you can join me..... if you want.....," Ryunosuke offers.  
"Well...... all right....."  
The two of them wander about the palace together, neither of them saying a word.  
"I've gotta say something.....," Chisa thinks. "Umm...."  
Suddenly she has Ryunosuke's attention. His stare makes her nervous.  
"Uh... I meant to thank you.... for helping me earlier today....," she stutters, "I guess I kinda forgot about it..."  
"It's no problem...."  
"No...., really..... you saved my life....."  
The two stand in silence again.  
"Gotta find something to talk about....! These silences are too uncomfortable..." Chisa thinks. "Do you mind if I ask, where are you from?"  
"I'm from a little village just outside the city," Ryunosuke says, "So, what about you?"  
"He's going to think I'm a total nutcase... that is, if he doesn't already...," Chisa thinks, "Should I really tell him...?" "Well, if you really want to know... I'm from another world... twenty-first century Japan... to be exact..."  
"Oh....," Ryunosuke says, "I knew you were from another world.... I just didn't really know where....."  
"How.... how did you know....?"  
"Well, if those legends are really true and you're really the priestess of those legends, then you wouldn't be from this world," he explains, "That's what the legend says anyway....."  
"So... you... you don't think I'm out of my mind...?"  
"Why should I....?" he shrugs, "I mean, except for the way you seem to keep running into things you seem like a sane person....."  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment?!" Chisa thinks.  
Ryunosuke sits down on a step to a small pavilion near the pond.   
Hesitating a little, Chisa sits next to him.  
".....beautiful....."  
"What?!" Chisa whips her head around.  
"...the stars... the Suzaku constellations are really bright tonight......"  
"...yeah.....the stars.....," Chisa says with relief.  
"Look at them...," Shyoka thinks watching Ryunosuke and Chisa from a distance, "After knowing each other not even a full day.... I kinda hate to disturb them, but..." "Hey, you two!"  
"Hi, Shyoka! What's up?"  
"Well, the cook's got dinner ready if you're interes-...."  
"Dinner?!" Chisa exclaims, "Good I'm starving! Well, c'mon, Ryunosuke! Let's go already! It's time to eat!" Chisa grabs him by the arm and drags him back to the palace, all the way to the grand dining hall.  
Shyoka smiles to herself.  
***  
Night has also fallen on Mt. Taikyaku. Taiitsukun has set up bedding for Tamahome, Miaka, and Yui.... but that doesn't mean that any of them are really able to sleep...  
Yui lies in her bed dreaming.   
"Mommy!"  
"Misao?!"  
"Mommy! Help me! Don't let it get me! Mommy!"  
"Misao! No.......!"  
"....mommy......"  
"NO!"  
Rivers of tears begin to stream down Yui's face. She holds her wrist.  
"You won't get Misao... I won't let you take her from me...., Seiryuu......."  
  



	6. Chapter 5

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 5  
  
Chisa rubs her eyes, the bright morning sun practically forcing them open. She sits up in her bed, yawns, and stretches.   
She takes a moment to look over her surroundings.  
"I almost forgot where I was....," she thinks out loud, "If I was home I'd probably be racing out the door right about now...."  
She dresses, this time in the clothes the emperor left for her, and heads outside for a stroll around the palace. She sees Shyoka sitting outside on a step.  
"Oh.... Morning, Shyoka!"  
"Morning!" she replies.  
"So, do you know if breakfast's ready yet?"  
"Not yet, but it should be in a little while...."  
"...mew..."  
Suddenly, Mii-chan's head pops out of Shyoka's sleeve.  
"Oh! I didn't realize you brought your cat with you."  
"Yeah. He was asleep in the saddlebag on my horse! I couldn't have just left him at home by himself."  
"Well hello there, Mii-chan!" Chisa says scratching the cat's head, he purrs loudly.  
"Have you seen the emperor this morning?" Shyoka asks.  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
"I was just curious....."  
"I think he said he was going to be busy this morning. Didn't he say something about some meeting with some officials....?"  
"Oh, yeah...."  
"Mornin'."  
"Ryunosuke.... Good morning...."  
"They sent me to tell you breakfast is ready."  
"It's about time!" Chisa takes off.  
Shyoka still sits on the steps with her cat.  
"Uh.... Shyoka.... are you coming....?" Ryunosuke asks.  
"... Yeah, I'm coming...," Shyoka picks up her cat, who had been chasing a butterfly, and follows Ryunosuke back into the palace.  
***   
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Huh....? Oh.... Nyan-Nyan....," Miaka groans.  
"Good morning, Miaka! Good morning, Tamahome! Good morning, Yui!" the sprite-like girl says cheerfully.  
"It can't be morning.....," Tamahome yawns.  
"It is! Just look outside! The sun's shining bright! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"It's too early...."  
"You can't stay in bed all day!"  
"Yes I can.... I'm warm and I'm comfortable...," Miaka says, "Tamahome, what about you?"  
"I don't mind if you don't... Let's just stay like this all day....."  
"Oh, Tamahome....."  
"Miaka........"  
The couple snuggle closer together.  
"Some things never change......"   
"It's amazing... They've been married almost eighteen years and they *still* act like a couple of love-sick teenagers!" Yui says.  
"Makes ya kinda sick. Huh, Yui?"  
"Shut up, Nuriko!" Miaka snaps.  
"Just ignore them, Miaka.....," Tamahome says.  
"All right, now it's REALLY time to go up! *clink*" Nuriko clinks his bracelets together and takes hold of one end of the mattress.  
"NURIKO!!"  
"PUT THE MATTRESS DOWN!!"  
"WE'LL GET UP! REALLY WE WILL.....!"  
*THUD*  
Miaka and Tamahome find themselves in a heap on the floor.  
"Owwwww!! That hurt, Nuriko!"  
"NURIKO!!!! Grrrrrr... If you weren't a ghost and I could get my hands on you.....!" Tamahome growls.  
"Don't you even remember what you're here for?"  
"Aaah!" Tamahome turns to face Taiitsukun again, "Would you stop sneaking up on me like that, Taiitsukun?!?!"  
"Oh! So you do know my name, Tamahome! Listen, we have a lot to do and much to discuss."  
"I know....."  
"You're right... Let's get started right now!... Well, after breakfast anyway......"  
***  
"Chichiri, Tasuki, are you leaving?" Chisa asks seeing the two men saddling their horses.  
"We have some business to attend to, in the mountains, no daa."  
"We'll be back in a day or two," Tasuki says as he straps his bags onto his horse.  
"All right.... have a nice trip....."  
"Bye!"  
"...Okay... Now will you tell me what this is all about....?" Tasuki waits till they are a safe distance from the palace.  
"Taiitsukun is summonsing us to Mt. Taikyaku, no daa."  
"Really? Why just us and not Chisa and the others, too?"  
"I don't know, no daa."  
"What do you mean you don't know?!"  
"All I know is that now I sense familiar chis that I haven't sensed in a long time, no daa."  
"You mean......?"  
Chichiri nods.  
"What are we waiting for then?! Come on! Let's go!" Tasuki speeds his horse into a gallop.  
***  
"*yawn* What time is it, Keisuke?" Tetsuya asks rubbing his eyes.  
"uh..... about three in the morning...," Keisuke squints at his wristwatch.  
"Really? How about we take a break? We'll just leave the book laying open right there. It should be fine for a couple of hours."  
"I have no problem with that..... *yawn*"  
"How long has she been asleep?"  
"I don't know.... I guess I should get something to cover her up with...."   
"Keisuke.....?"   
"Oh! She lives! Mornin', Rei."  
"*yawn* Is it really morning?"   
"About three....."  
"Have you two been up all this time?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I know all of this is really important, but you need sleep. Why don't you let me read while you two rest for a while?"  
"Really? Thanks, Rei."  
"You boys just get some sleep."  
"I really appreciate you helping out, honey."  
"It's no problem."  
"G'night...."  
"Good night, you two."  
Rei fixes herself a cup of coffee and then returns with it to the living room. She picks up the book and begins to skim through it a little.  
"'The young girl tells the emperor of her decision to accept her role as the Suzaku no Miko...,'" she reads, "What?! Where is this coming from?! I bet the pages got turned on accident. I better go back a little so I can figure this out... Ah... That should do it... A carnival, huh....?"  
***  
"A carnival?"  
"It's an annual thing. You wanna go?"  
"Do I?! Of course!"  
"Great!"  
The hours pass by slowly until the sun finally sets and it's time for the festival.  
*knock knock*   
"Chisa! Are you ready yet?" Shyoka says.  
"Come on in!" Chisa calls through the door.  
"Wow! You look fantastic!"  
"Thanks. So do you, Shyoka! That dress is absolutely beautiful!"  
"Well, let's go!"  
They come upon Ryunosuke in the hallway.  
"Aren't you going to the carnival, Ryunosuke?"  
"I didn't even think about it...."  
"You wanna come with us?"  
"I guess so...," he shrugs, "Just let me get changed."  
"Great! Looks like everybody's going....."  
"Except..... the emperor...."  
Chisa thinks for a minute and then takes off.  
"Where are you going, Chisa?"  
"I'm going to ask Boushin if he's wants to go!"  
"The emperor....? But Chisa.....!"  
"We can't just leave him by himself, the poor guy!" Chisa says, "Don't worry. I'll be back in a sec!"  
"....oh Chisa...." Shyoka sighs.  
Chisa comes to the emperor's chamber door and gently raps.  
"Enter...."  
"Um... Hi, Boushin...," Chisa says carefully pushing the door open.  
"Oh! Hello, Chisa! What brings you here?"  
"Well, the rest of us were headed to the festival in the city tonight and.... well.... we were wondering if you wanted to come, too..."  
".....I don't think that would be possible......"  
"Why not? Just because you're the emperor doesn't mean you can't have a little fun! You need to get out and see the city!" she says, "Here....," Chisa hands him a mask, "You can wear this. No one will recognize you!"  
Boushin looks over it thoughtfully.  
"....All right.... I'll go....."  
"Good! Now everybody's going!"  
"Please allow me to change quickly and I will join you shortly."  
"Of course...."  
Shyoka waits impatiently for Chisa to return.  
"So....?"  
"I had to kinda convince him, but he's coming!"  
"Really?!"  
"Who? The emperor? Is that really such a good idea?"  
"He'll be wearing a mask, Ryunosuke. No one will recognize him!"  
"Well, how do I look?"  
They turn to see the emperor standing behind them in traditional festival clothing.  
"You look great, your highness!"   
"Thank you, Shyoka...."  
"So is everybody ready?"  
They respond with a 'yes' in unison.  
"Well, let's go!"  
The four of them head out to the main street of Konan where the carnival is being held. All kinds of Chinese lanterns and other decorations adorn the various booths, shops, and restaurants. They walk up and down the street, sampling food and playing the games, laughing, talking, and just having fun.  
"Even at night this city is full of life.... The people... all of them... young and old.... They each have their own life..... their own thoughts... their own dreams...," Chisa thinks, "They may not be so peaceful forever... If this legend stuff is really true... then... I don't want to think about this... I've been trying to hide it, but this priestess thing has really been worrying me.... I'm here to have fun... I don't want to think about it... But... how many of these people could die... because I was too selfish..., too busy trying to forget about them instead of helping them...? This is such a big task.... Am I really up to it...? It may be... my only way home..."  
"Chisa? Chisa!"  
"....Hmmmmmm? Oh! Shyoka....."  
"What are you doing just standing there?! Come on! The guys are waiting!"  
"All right...."  
***  
"I never imagined my first double date would be to an ancient Chinese carnival!" Chisa giggles to herself, "*yawn* I'm beat.... I'm definitely ready to hit the sack!..... I wonder what time it is anyway....."  
Chisa peeks out her window to see Boushin and Shyoka still outside talking.  
"...They seem to be getting along pretty well... Oh! They're coming in... I better shut this so it doesn't seem like I was spying or anything...." She blows out her candles and lays down on her bed.  
There's a knock on her door.  
"Hold on!" Chisa quickly throws a robe on over her night gown and answers the door, "Emperor Boushin....."  
"I just wanted to thank you Chisa.... for tonight... I appreciate the invitation... I must say I enjoyed myself..."  
"Well, I'm glad! You see? You need to get out every once in a while.... And with that mask no one recognized you!"  
"You would not mind if.... if I were to keep it....?"  
"Go ahead! It's yours....."  
"Thank you...."  
"If you'll excuse me, your highness, I'm extremely tired....."  
"Certainly.... Good night, Chisa....."  
"G'night...."  
Boushin turns to walk away.  
"Uh..... Boushin.....?"  
"Yes, Chisa....?"  
"Is.... is that priestess job still open......?"  



	7. Chapter 6

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 6  
  
"Look! They're here! They're here! Tasuki! Chichiri!"  
"Hey, Nyan-nyan! You're looking pretty grown up these days, no daa."  
"Chichiri! Tasuki!" Miaka and the others come running out to meet them, "It's been forever you guys!"  
The old friends exchange handshakes and hugs.  
"Tamahome! Getting a little thin there on top?" Tasuki jokes.  
"What about you, beer belly?!"  
"All right, boys, settle down!"  
"It's really great to see you all again!" Miaka says, tears in her eyes, "Everyone's here... Yui, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri.... We're all together again..... I missed you all so much..."   
"So do you have any news on Misao and Chisa?" Yui asks.  
"Well, Chisa's been in Konan with us, no daa...."   
"So she's safe then....? I'm so relieved.......!"  
"...but... we haven't seen Misao... we didn't even know she was here....."  
Yui's face becomes distraught.  
"Do you think she could be in Kutou?" Miaka asks.  
"Could be, no daa...."  
"There's one way to find out for sure....."  
"AAAAA!!!" Tasuki and Tamahome scream.  
Taiitsukun takes Tasuki's fan and smacks them both upside the head with it.  
"How, Taiitsukun?"  
"Through my mirror of course."  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot about the mirror!"  
"Why didn't we use it earlier?!"   
"I have my reasons......"  
"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go already!"  
***  
"Good day, priestess...."  
".... Good day....."  
"Hello, priestess...."  
"..... Hello....."  
"Suzaku no Miko, how are you today?"  
"..... Fine, thank you....."  
"Oh! Chisa-sama! Good afternoon!"  
"..... Afternoon....."  
"Salutations, miko....."  
".....Uh, hi...."  
"Priestess....."  
"Miko......"  
"Suzaku no Miko....."  
"Chisa-sama....."  
  
"All day long! All the girls in the harem.... every priest in the city.... the senators... the councilmen.... everybody!! I'm very well aware that I have decided to take up the role of priestess of Suzaku, but does everyone have to keep rubbing it in my face?!" Chisa thinks. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, she flops down on her bed. She takes hold of her necklace and begins to play with it, running the chain through her fingers. "Mom..." she whispers, breaking down into tears.  
***  
*knock knock*  
"Come...."  
"Y-your highness....?"  
"Shyoka..... What can I do for you?"  
"It's... it's Chisa, sire... I'm worried about her...."  
"What is the matter....?"  
"Haven't you noticed? She's been in her room all day, she walks around the palace listless, she doesn't eat meals regularly..... Sir, she's sick....."  
"Are not your powers healing, Shyoka?"  
"She's homesick, sire.... I can't do much to help that..."  
"...I see... It has become too much for her... She has been gone too long from her own world.... The same thing that the first miko went through....."  
"Have your men been able to locate her friend yet?"  
"No.... They have searched every part of Konan.... including the surrounding villages...."  
"...I think we both know the only way to help her..."  
***  
"Chisa..... Chisa......"  
"Wha...? Mom... Dad... Misao... Uncle Tetsuya.... Uncle Keisuke..... Aunt Yui and Aunt Rei... You're all here! I thought I might never see you again......"  
"Hello, Chisa....."  
"I'm..... I'm back home.....? I'm home!...."  
"No, Chisa....."  
"....what....?"  
"You're not really home, Chisa...."  
"You're just dreaming....."  
"No! It can't be... I... I... no... I wanna go home..."  
  
Chisa awakes from her dream crying. Suddenly she notices someone standing over her.  
"Ryu-ryunosuke.....?! What are you doing in my room?!" Chisa asks angrily, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
"I... umm... Well,.... everybody's worried about you... It's late and you haven't gotten out of bed all day....," he replies.  
"....I just don't feel like it....."  
"You can't just lock yourself up in here... It's almost time for dinner... Why don't you get dressed and come with me...?"  
No response.  
"We'll go out to the country......."  
Chisa slowly turns her head around.  
"We both should get out of the palace for a while... I think the fresh air would do you some good...," Ryunosuke says, "Come on..... What do you say......?"  
Chisa looks into Ryunosuke's eyes, "....They're so blue... How can I say 'no' to eyes like that....?" she thinks. "....All right....."  
"Great... I'll meet you outside in a few minutes...."  
***  
Shyoka walks quietly down the hall to Chisa's room. She makes a fist to knock on the door when Chisa comes bursting from the room, throwing the door wide open.  
"Oh! Sorry, Shyoka! Did I hit you?"  
"No, I'm fine, but...."  
"Good.... I'll see you later!"  
"Wait, Chisa...... Where are you going?!"  
"Ryunosuke and I are going out.... We'll be back in a little while....."  
"But Chisa....!"  
Chisa runs to the front of the palace where Ryunosuke sits on a horse waiting. Shyoka chases after her.  
"Bye, Shyoka!"  
"Chisa!!"  
Shyoka watches as the palace gates close behind them and Chisa and Ryunosuke disappear.  
"That girl.....," she sighs.   
***  
"Well, this is it....," Ryunosuke says stopping the horse underneath a tree on a hill side.  
"Wow..... The view from up here is great....."  
He dismounts and then helps Chisa down off the horse.  
"I come up here every once in a while.... It's been a while, though since the last time I was here.... Sometimes I just come up here to sit and think...."  
Ryunosuke turns around to see that Chisa is already seated beneath the tree and stuffing her face, "Hmmmmm? Were you saying something....? I'm sorry.... I just realized how starving I am......"  
"Uhhh.... It wasn't important anyway....."  
Ryunosuke sits down next to Chisa, leaning back against the tree.  
"The air is so clean here.... it's a lot different from where I'm from..... There are so many tall buildings and bright lights that you can't see the stars at night... It's noisy and crowded, but here.... it's so peaceful... the land is so beautiful.... Of course I like my home, but... I think this place is starting to grow on me, too....."  
"I've always wanted to travel, to explore, but I never have gotten around to actually doing it.....," he says, "I never have been able to leave my village..."   
"I love to travel... My dad takes a lot of business trips and sometimes he'll take my mom and I along... One year we went to America and another to France and then there was the one time he let me miss a whole week of school on a trip just him and I to Hawaii...... My mom called in for me everyday saying I was sick, but nobody really believed it when I came back to school with a tan....," Chisa smiles, "I really miss my family....."  
"So do I...," Ryunosuke says, "Mine all died when I was little....."  
"Oh, my.... I'm so sorry....."  
"Don't be.... It was a long time ago...," he says, "For a long time I wished I had gone with them, but not anymore... Especially since I met you......"  
Chisa turns her head quickly toward Ryunosuke, her face red, caught off guard by the comment. Her mind races.  
"Do you mind if I.....?"  
"Is he asking what I think he's asking?!" she thinks. "...okay......"  
"Thanks," Ryunosuke grabs the food.  
"....Oh.... he just wanted the food... Why do I feel somewhat disappointed......?" Chisa thinks.  
She tries her best to shake the thoughts from her mind, "The sunset's beautiful......"  
"It'll be dark soon.... We had better head back...."  
Ryunosuke stands and offers his hand out to help Chisa up. She accepts it and begins to pull herself up, but in a clumsy move manages to accidentally pull Ryunosuke down on top of her.   
The tension between them thick like a fog, Chisa stares into his eyes, her heart beating faster, scared, a little excited, unsure what will happen next.  
"....meow...."  
Mii-chan suddenly appears between them, walking on Chisa's stomach. He begins to purr and lick Chisa's nose.  
"Mii-chan...! H-h-how did you get here....?" The moment gone, Ryunosuke and Chisa separate. Chisa sits up and pets Mii-chan, scratching his back as he swipes his tail under her chin, "He must have followed us here.... or maybe he stowed away in the saddle bag...." "Oh, Mii-chan...," Chisa thinks, sighing to herself.  
"....Like I said..... we better get going....."  
"Oh..... right...."  
Chisa and Ryunosuke climb back on the horse and they head back to the city, the sun setting as they journey back.  
"He's not saying anything.....," Chisa thinks, stroking the cat nestled in her lap, "That look he gave me... when he was helping me up onto the horse... was it... disappointment.....? No.... Couldn't be......"  
A fog begins to set in and the scenery begins to change.  
"None of this looks familiar...," Chisa thinks, looking about her nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this....."   
"Ryunosuke, are you sure this is the right way?"  
"....Yeah.... It's the same way we came...."  
Chisa looks down at the cat, his fur bristling, he  
hisses and leaps down off the horse.  
"Mii-chan....? Where are you going.....?"  
Suddenly, a large hand reaches out from the darkness, grabbing Chisa's mouth, yanking her off the horse.   
"Chisa!" Ryunosuke pulls the horse to a halt.  
"Hey, buddy, You don't mind if we borrow your girlfriend here for a while, do ya?"  
"Leave her alone!" Ryunosuke snaps suddenly, leaping from the saddle.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid," the man pulls out a knife, placing it right at Chisa's throat.   
Chisa stares at the blade, her eyes full of fear. She turns her eyes to Ryunosuke, "....his forehead...."  
"Let her go.....," Ryunosuke demands.  
"A prize like this? You've gotta be kidding. I'm not giving up this cutie without a fight!"   
"I'm warning you! If you hurt even a hair on her head, I'll make you regret it....."  
Chisa watches as the symbol begins to shine brighter.  
"Whoah! You think you're tough?!" the man laughs, "Boys, teach this punk a lesson."  
From the shadows several other unclean, scarred, mean-looking bandits appear.  
One of the bandits ventures out to be the first attacker, the others following his lead. His forehead now glowing a crimson read, Ryunosuke goes into full battle mode, the attackers falling backward as soon as they approach.  
"This is it... I've got to take this chance....," Chisa thinks. Chisa clamps her jaws down on the hand of the kidnapper. He yelps in pain, promptly releasing his grasp on Chisa's mouth. In one swift movement, she takes the man by the arm, flipping him over and slamming him onto the ground, knocking him unconscious on contact.  
"Thanks for the martial arts lessons, dad!" she says to herself.  
"Ryunosuke....!" she gasps. She watches as he continues in the fight. Suddenly, he finds himself being smashed into a tree, the sound of bones breaking clearly audible. Ryunosuke collapses.  
"No!!!!!" Chisa screams.   
Ryunosuke slowly pushes himself up only to be kicked in the stomach and fall again.  
The men taunt him, telling him to give up, but he rises once again and continues to fight.  
Tears of anger fill her eyes, blurring her vision. Chisa begins throwing punches and kicks left and right to help Ryunosuke, but somehow she and Ryunosuke are cornered again.   
Trembling, her entire body begins to glow bright red, forming a shield for her and Ryunosuke. The remaining attackers vanish.  
As the dust settles, the light disappears along with the strange fog. All that is left is Chisa and Ryunosuke.  
Bruised and physically drained, Chisa uses the last ounces of her strength to help Ryunosuke back to his feet.   
"....Ryunosuke....!"  
"....Did.... did they hurt you....?"  
"Don't worry about me! You're bleeding!!"  
"...I don't care... I just wanted to make sure you were okay....."  
"...Ryunosuke.... I'll get you to Shyoka. Just hold on till then, Ryunosuke....."   
".... As if this couldn't get worse.....," Chisa thinks feeling a down pour of rain from the heavens.  
The horse long gone, Chisa and Ryunosuke stagger together back to the palace.  
***  
"So you have survived test number one.... Suzaku no Miko....."  



	8. Chapter 7

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sire! There are three people outside the front gate."  
"One of them looks to be the priestess."  
"Chisa....?"  
"Yes, along with a young man and a small child."  
"A child?!"  
"She's carrying the priestess and Ryunosuke, your majesty."  
"That is absurd! A small child carrying two full grown people?"  
"It is the truth, sire."  
"I'll go look into this, Emperor Boushin."  
"Shyoka...."  
"If it is them then we had better get them inside fast."  
Accompanied by the guards, Shyoka runs through the rain and mud to the front gate to see just what the guards were describing. There is a young, rain-soaked girl of about eleven or twelve years of age, her purple hair pulled back into two little buns on the sides of her head, standing there, Chisa slung over one shoulder, Ryunosuke over the other.  
"I think these belong to you....."  
***  
"The guys sure are missing a lot of this... I wonder if I should wake them up....," Rei thinks to herself. She looks over at Keisuke, "They were so tired... I better just let them sleep......"  
Keisuke begins to stir.  
"Oh! Good morning, sweetheart."  
"*yawn* I really needed that sleep... Thanks for taking over...."  
"Oh, I'm happy to do it... I've really gotten into this story.... It's getting really interesting now....."  
"Yeah? What's been happening?"  
"Here...," she hands him the book, "You look for yourself. I'll get some breakfast started...."  
"You know, sometimes you're too good to be true."  
"I know....," Rei smiles.  
"I really don't deserve you...."  
"I know that, too...," Rei jokes, "I married you out of pity.... Plus you're just so cute.....!"  
***  
"So have you been able to get anything in yet?" Miaka asks.  
Taiitsukun and Chichiri have been trying for the past few hours to get the mirror to work with no success.  
"The interference is tremendous, no daa," Chichiri says, his hands constantly moving.  
"Do you think it might have something to do with the rain? Sometimes when it rains, our TV doesn't work very well....."  
"Something like rain wouldn't affect it, Miaka. Something.... or maybe someone.... is trying to keep us from using it."  
"Who or what would be able to do something like that?"  
"I have no idea. This is the first time I've really had trouble with this. I've never felt such strong resistance......"  
"We'll keep trying, but it's really looking hopeless, no daa......"  
"All right...," Miaka sighs. Quietly she exits the room.  
"We both know all too well who is doing this, no daa...," Chichiri says as soon as Miaka has left.  
"Yes, but still I pray that my suspicions are not true... I pray that I am wrong... There is no absolute proof of it yet so until then I will not worry Miaka and the others..."  
"You will have to tell them about her sooner or later, no daa..."   
"I know, but for now I feel it is best not to......"   
"What will happen to Chisa and Misao, no daa?"  
"Only she knows...," Taiitsukun says, "She is the author of the second prophetic scroll after all......"  
***  
"Still nothing?" Tamahome asks seeing Miaka come down the hallway.  
"Nope...."   
"This is strange.... What could be causing something like this.....?" Yui asks.  
"There have been a lot of weird things happening lately...."  
"One thing I still don't understand is how Chisa and Misao even got here! I mean, Chichiri put a seal on the book so this couldn't happen......"  
"The seal was broken....."  
"That's obvious, but how....?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Even Taiitsukun and Chichiri have been wondering...."  
"Actually.... I think Taiitsukun knows more than she's letting on....."  
"What do you mean, Chiriko...?"   
"Just a feeling I've been having....."  
"I think the best thing for us to do is go to Konan and Kutou ourselves."  
"That's a good idea, Tamahome."  
"Miaka, you and I will go to Konan and Chichiri and Tasuki can escort Yui to Kutou."  
"Hey! I don't want to take orders from you!"  
"You got a better idea, Tasuki?!"  
"Fine... Whatever...," Tasuki huffs, "but I'm not doing it because Tamahome said to!!"   
***  
Chisa awakes to warmth. Squinting, she sees the hand hovering over her again.  
".....Sh.... Shyoka....?"  
"Ah! Chisa! You're all right! I'm so relieved!"  
"Where.... where's Ryunosuke?"  
"He's in his room...."  
"You took care of him first, right...? He's healed now, too, right.....?"  
"Actually....."  
"What happened.....?"  
"Well, you see when I told him that I can only do this special healing thing of mine once a day..... well, he insisted that I heal you first....."  
"Once a day....?"  
"Yeah...."  
"But.... but he was the one in real pain! Why did he do something like that.....?"  
"I don't know, but he absolutely wouldn't hear of me helping him first... Believe me I tried to convince him that you weren't very bad off... really I did..., but he was absolutely stubborn about it....."  
"......Ryunosuke.....," Chisa sighs.  
"What happened out there anyway?" Shyoka asks, "You two came back in pretty bad shape....."  
"We were on our way back here when we were attacked out of no where by some bandits....."  
"Bandits.....?"   
"Ryunosuke saved me.... he fought them off...," Chisa says, "but they weren't ordinary bandits... I could feel it.... There was definitely something strange, almost not human, about them......"  
*knock knock*  
"Enter..."  
"Hi. The cook asked me to bring this to you....."  
"Who are you....?"  
"Oh, Chisa, this is Keiko."   
"Pleased to meet you, Suzaku no Miko!"  
"Keiko is the one who found you and Ryunosuke. She carried you both all the way here."  
"Carried us....?!"  
"I know it's hard to believe, but she really is quite strong....," Shyoka says.  
"I found you and that guy passed out near my house and I had recognized that you were the miko so I figured that I should bring you back here."  
"Thank you, Keiko....."  
"Oh! The food! The cook figured you would be really hungry so he sent me to take this to you....."  
"Mmmmmm.... Smells great!" Chisa quickly snatches the tray away from Keiko and begins chowing down, finishing it all within a matter of minutes. She pushes the sheets away and leaps out of bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go see Ryunosuke now."  
Chisa walks down the hall to Ryunosuke's room where several of the royal physicians surround his bed.  
"Excuse me...."  
"Oh! Miko."  
"Could you allow me to talk with Ryunosuke privately?"  
"Of course. We were finished anyway."  
The physicians quietly depart from the room, bowing as they pass her.  
"Uh... Thank you...."  
Quietly she approaches Ryunosuke.  
"Don't let all those doctors scare you.... I'm really fine...," a bandaged Ryunosuke says sitting up in bed, "They were just dressing my wounds...."  
"I'm... I'm so sorry, Ryunosuke...."  
"Don't say that.... I knew what I was doing.... I wouldn't have just left you there for them to kill....."  
"I know that....," Chisa says, "but... but I don't want you to go and get yourself killed..... You knew you were outnumbered.... Why would you do something like that....?"  
"I just had to.... It's my job....."  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid.....? I know that's not all... I know it... Why wouldn't you let Shyoka take care of you first? I was fine... Look at you...! Your ribs are broken for crying out loud...! I want to know why!"  
"What does it matter...."  
"It matters to me... You matter to me...! Tell me why!"  
"Because.... because I love you dammit!!" Ryunosuke snaps, "I admit it, okay...? I don't know why, but ever since I first saw you... I knew... that I had to protect you... I knew that I couldn't let any harm come to you.... From the start......"  
Chisa simply stands there. Her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes, her mind racing.  
"The truth is.... even if you had decided not to be the miko.... I'd still protect you.... I couldn't do that for anyone else......"  
No response.  
"Now that I've made a complete idiot of myself.... I'm going to get some sleep.....," Ryunosuke says coldly.  
"But.... Ryunosuke....," Chisa stammers.  
"Just go....."  
Chisa slowly and quietly leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.  
Chisa stands outside the door in shock, her hands still covering her mouth, Ryunosuke's words echoing through her head.   
".... but..... I love you, too....," she whispers.  
***  
"Hey all you sleepy heads! I thought you were going to leave today! Get up! Wake up!" Nyan-nyan calls out.  
"But the sun isn't even up yet!"   
"Don't make me force you up again! *clink*"  
"Nuriko!!"  
"You don't have to be like that!"   
"Do you really think we'd over sleep with something this important to do?!"  
"Yeah....," Nuriko shrugs.  
"You know, you could've at least hesitated a little!"  
***  
Chisa sits alone outside on the porch of the palace, watching the sun rise.  
"I didn't sleep at all...," Chisa thinks, "It seems like the longer I stay here the worse it gets... That stupid Ryunosuke... Why does he have to love me.....? Risking his life like that... The idiot...," at this Chisa begins to cry, "What am I thinking...?! I'm the idiot... I just hope he's all right... I hope he's not mad at me....."  
She turns to see a figure approaching. "Ryunosuke...? Oh... what am I going to do... I'll just be cool... Just don't worry about it....," she thinks as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "Maybe he doesn't remember anything about last night.... What the heck am I thinking?! Of course he remembers!!!" "Uh... good morning...," she says.  
"Mornin'"  
"So..... Shyoka took care of you already?"  
"Yeah...."  
"I'm glad to see you feel better...."  
Ryunosuke continues to walk by her.  
Chisa hangs her head low and sinks to the floor, "How did everything get so messed up all of a sudden....?" She buries her face in her hands as the tears return to her eyes, flowing down in streams as she sobs.  
"There you are, Chisa," Shyoka says, "The emperor has called us to his chambers for a meeting......," she stops, "Chisa... What's the matter....?"  
"Nothing.... I'm fine....*sniffle*," Chisa wipes her eyes again.  
"No you're not.... You're crying.....," Shyoka kneels down next to Chisa, "Please.... Tell me what's wrong....."  
"It's... it's nothing.... I just don't want to talk about it right now....."  
"All right... but please... as soon as you are ready to talk about it, I'd be more than happy to do what I can to help....."  
"*sniffle*.....okay....."  
"Why don't you get dressed and then we'll go to the emperor's room together? I'll wait for you."  
"I guess I should clean up a bit......"  
"All right....."  
Chisa walks into her room and begins to change. "Shyoka is so nice... She reminds me so much of Misao.... She even looks like her.... a little.... not really... Well her hair anyway.... She's so nice to me... Misao is always willing to listen to me....." Chisa splashes her face with a little bit of water. "Maybe now I won't look quite so bad...."  
"Okay... Let's go...."  
Chisa walks with Shyoka to see the emperor.  
"You didn't get any sleep last night did you?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Chisa sighs.  
"What happened last night after you went to see Ryunosuke?"  
"Actually it was when I visited him that all of this started."  
"Really?" Shyoka stops walking.   
"Yeah.... I guess I can talk about it now....."  
"Then I guess I can listen now....."   
"What about the meeting with the emperor....?"  
"Just talk while we walk...," Shyoka says, "We can take the long way if you want....."  
Chisa lets out a deep sigh and tells Shyoka about the night's events, the picnic, the bandits, and the confession.  
"Oh.... I see now.... That explains his mood this morning... You had quite a rough night..., huh....?," Shyoka says, "So what do you think you're going to do....?"  
"I don't know...," Chisa replies, "That's what I spent all night worrying about....."  
"Well, don't worry about it too much... I'm sure things will straighten themselves out...."  
"The thing is, though.... that.... I love him, too...."  
"I knew that already...."  
"....really....?"  
"I knew you two liked each other.... I mean, why else would a guy jump in front of a runaway horse?!" Shyoka says, "I've seen the way you look at each other... That night, our first night at the palace... and then the carnival.... I was just waiting for you two to realize it....."  
Chisa stares at the floor.  
"Just don't let it bother you too much... that's all," Shyoka says, "I know that everything will work out the way it's supposed to be......"  
"Shyoka.....?"  
"Yeah?"  
Chisa wraps her arms around Shyoka suddenly.  
"Thank you.... I'm really glad that I've gotten to know you and that you're so nice to listen to me..... You're the only one I can turn to......"   
"It's no trouble at all...," Shyoka says, returning the embrace, "Now, let's go.... I don't think we should keep the emperor waiting much longer...."  
"You're right..."  
"And one more thing, Chisa...."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't forget to smile......"  
  



	9. Chapter 8

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we separate...."   
The travelers come to a fork in the road, one path leading south to Konan, the other east to Kutou.  
"Take care," Yui hugs Miaka and then Tamahome.  
"You, too......"  
"Be careful....," Miaka hugs Chichiri and Tasuki, "We don't know what's out there...."  
The five of them say their final good-byes and reluctantly part ways.  
***  
"Oh, Shyoka, Chisa...," Boushin says seeing the girls enter.  
"Sorry we are late, sire," Shyoka curtsies.  
"So you finally decided to show?"   
"Keiko.... I didn't think you were still here...."  
"After talking with Keiko, I have discovered that she is the sixth seishi....."  
"She's one of the warriors....?"  
Keiko pulls down her collar to reveal a red symbol on the upper left part of her chest.  
"Nuriko,... the willow..... the seishi whose power is strength....."  
"Actually, the first Nuriko was my late uncle.....," Keiko says.  
"I can't believe we've already found six of the seven... with almost no effort at all....," Shyoka says.  
"This is not the only reason why I have called you here, however...," he continues, "There are more important things we must discuss. I think that now is the time to set out and seek the creator....."  
"The creator.....?"  
"Yes... Etsuko the creator... she is the author of these scrolls which were given to each of the emperors in each of the four cities," he says, "Chisa.... she is the one who will know of a way to take you home....."  
".....home....."  
"That is.... if that's what you really want...," Shyoka says.  
"I fear that the same thing that happened to your mother is happening to you...," Boushin says, "You have spent too much time in this world......."  
"It's really not for me to say, but... it may be what's best for you.....," Shyoka says, "This is a chance for you to go back and spend some time at home and get back to what's familiar..... It's up to you, Chisa....."  
Chisa thinks hard about this. Her eyes wandering, they suddenly land on Ryunosuke standing in the corner. Meeting her gaze, he turns and quietly exits the room.  
"I really would like to go home...," Chisa says, "Let's go then..... Let's do it.... When should we leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Wait... What about Tasuki and Chichiri? They went on a trip to the mountains," Chisa says, "Shouldn't we wait for them to come back?"  
"I'm afraid we cannot wait for them... or the seventh warrior," he says, "The best time to go is now..."  
"....okay....," Chisa says, "Then tomorrow....."  
***  
"'Etsuko the creator'....?" Keisuke can't take his eyes off the words. He rereads it to make sure he has read it correctly.  
"What about Taiitsukun? Wasn't she the creator....?" Rei asks.  
"A second creator....," Keisuke says, "This is more serious than I thought... Tetsuya, wake up! Wake up, man..."  
"Wha....?"  
"Get up! There're some really weird things going on here...."  
"Like what?"  
"Like a second creator, for example.....," Rei says.  
"A second what?!" Tetsuya asks, so surprised he nearly falls off the couch.   
"...a second creator....."  
"It doesn't make any sense....."  
Tetsuya snatches the book. He reads the words over and over again, not quite believing what he's reading.  
"Yui... Misao...," he thinks, "What will happen to you....?"  
"All right. I think the best thing now is to break out all those old reference books," Keisuke says.  
"Good idea."  
"All right then. We'll all go home and meet back here in about an hour."  
***  
Before anyone knows it, it's the next morning. Saddles and supplies are being strapped to the horses.  
"Well, at least I managed to get some sleep last night....," Chisa lets out a yawn as she thinks.  
On her way to the palace gates, she passes by the temple room. The door is cracked open slightly. She peeks inside and sees Boushin kneeling, his hands clasped together.  
"Suzaku, give us guidance...," he says. He stands and takes hold of a sword laying on the alter. He carefully unsheathes it and looks over it, "Father... give me strength..."  
Chisa leaves silently.  
"Hi, Chisa! You all set and ready to go?" Shyoka asks.  
"Yeah.... I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
"Here is your horse, miko," one of the guards says handing Chisa the reins of a horse.  
"Oh no you don't!" Ryunosuke and Shyoka snatch the reins away just as Chisa gets her hand on them.  
"Chisa and I will be sharing a horse, thank you," Shyoka says.  
Chisa stands there sulking.  
"I guess the only one left is Boushin...."  
"I really hate to leave Mii-chan..." Shyoka says, "He's been missing for the past couple of days... What will he do if he comes back and I'm not here?"  
"Don't worry, Shyoka. He's a cat so he can take care of himself, can't he?"  
"I guess you're right... but still...."  
"...mew..."   
Shyoka turns to see Mii-chan comfortably resting in the crook of Boushin's arm.  
"Mii-chan! I was so worried about you....!" Shyoka says excitedly. The cat leaps from Boushin's arms to Shyoka's.  
"I found him hiding under the altar of Suzaku," Boushin says.  
"Thank you....."  
"He's quite a beautiful cat," he says. Boushin reaches his hand out to the cat. Mii-chan sniffs of it and then rubs up against it. He purrs loudly as Boushin begins to scratch under his chin.  
"I think he likes you....," Shyoka giggles.  
"Good! You're still here," Keiko comes riding through the gates on horseback, "I'm glad I didn't miss you guys."   
"You're coming, too, Keiko?"  
"She is one of the seishi after all...."  
"Plus, there's no way I'd let you all go off on an adventure like this without me!" Keiko says excitedly.  
"I guess that's everyone then....."  
"Sire, I highly advise against this," a member of the council says.  
"Then I'm glad that you are not the one in charge," Boushin says swinging his leg over onto the horse.  
"But your highness, I....."  
"I am the emperor of Konan after all," he says, "Does an emperor not have the right to go out into his own land?"  
The councilman makes no reply.  
"Do not worry. I will return and aid my people in this battle, for I am not leaving to escape them, but to save them....," Boushin says, "And if Chichiri and Tasuki should return while we are out, please tell them where we have gone."  
"As you wish....," the councilman bows, "Have a safe journey, your highness... may the gods protect you all..."  
With that, Boushin signals his horse to go and he and the others are off.  
***  
"I told you we should've stuck to the path, but 'nooo'!! You knew a short cut!"  
"I know where I'm going...."  
Tamahome and Miaka share a horse as they ride through the countryside, Miaka in front, Tamahome seated behind her and steering the horse.   
"No you don't and now we're lost! It's just like you... You never ask for directions!"  
"It's just like you to nag like that!"  
"I am not nagging! It's just that I'm right and you  
can't stand it! C'mon... Stop at the next village and ask for directions before we end up back in Japan!"  
"I don't need to ask for directions. I told you I know where I'm going.....! I grew up here, ya know..."  
"Oh forget it...," Miaka sighs, "I'm sorry to fuss like that... It's just that I want to get to Konan as fast as possible and take Chisa home...."  
"I know...," Tamahome says, "We're both just a little stressed out I guess....."  
"Tamahome... what do you think she's doing now....?"  
"Well, if she's as much like you as I know she is, she's probably eating...."  
"Oh, you! You're so mean sometimes, Tamahome!" Miaka nudges Tamahome, "She's probably doing something intelligent like she always does.... like reading or studying or something... She's such a bright girl...."  
"Yeah, we have a lot to be proud of....."  
"She does so well in school... Not like me.... I was always such a failure to my mom....."  
"I'm sure your mom just wanted the best for you just like we do for Chisa...," Tamahome says, "She pushed you because she loved you..... Being a mother of a teenager yourself now you should understand that....."  
"I do.... in a way.....," Miaka sighs, "but we've never really had to push Chisa..... She just does well anyway... Tamahome... I really miss her...," Miaka says, "If anything happens to her... I... I...," Miaka's voice breaks into sobs.  
"Don't cry, Miaka...," Tamahome comforts her, "Believe me.... I'm just as worried as you.... It keeps me up at night... But she's a strong girl and we have to stay strong... for her..." Wrapping his arms tight around her, Tamahome lays his head gently on her shoulder. Miaka leans back against him and kisses his cheek.  
She clasps the charm on her necklace tight in her hand. "Be safe.... my baby.....," she thinks.  
***  
Chisa sits behind Shyoka on the horse, doing nothing but staring at Ryunosuke on the horse in front of them. The group has been traveling at a pretty relaxed speed all day.   
"I wish I could think of something to say...." Chisa looks at Shyoka as they ride next to Boushin's horse, Shyoka and the emperor carrying on a good conversation. "At least the two of them seem to be enjoying this trip...," she sighs, "Ryunosuke......"  
"Why are you so sad, miko?" Keiko asks.  
"I'm not sad...," Chisa lies, "I'm just a little sleepy is all.... So, Keiko....," Chisa says abruptly changing the subject, "Tell me a little about yourself.... I mean, I haven't really gotten much of a chance to talk to you.... Where are you from?"  
"I live with my family in our house in Konan," Keiko says, "I'm the oldest of five kids."  
"Five?"   
"Yep....."  
"It must be great to have brothers and sisters...."  
"You can take all four of mine if you want!"  
"Well, I'm an only child. I always wanted a brother or sister, but I'm the only one...," Chisa says with a small sigh, "I guess the closest person to a sister I have is my best friend Misao..... My mom and her mom have been friends since they were little so I guess it was only natural that the two of us would become friends...."  
"So what about you? Where are you from, priestess?"  
"Twenty-first century Japan....," Chisa says simply.  
"...okay..." Keiko says not really sure what to make of Chisa's response, "Was your mom really the first priestess?"  
"I guess so...," Chisa shrugs, "That's what everybody tells me...."  
"Your mom must have known my uncle then...," Keiko says, "He died serving the first miko as one of the seishi. I would've liked to have met my uncle.... just once..., but he died a long time before I was born... I don't even think my parents were married then... I feel connected to him somehow.... through this mark..."  
"So how old are you exactly?"  
"I'm twelve. I'll be thirteen in a couple of months.... on the same day my uncle was born," she replies, "What about you?"  
"I just turned sixteen about a week ago... my friend and I were born on the same day...."  
"Really?"  
"Yep... I'm the older one... by about an hour....," she says, "My mom and my Aunt Yui are so close they have to do pretty much everything together..... even have kids..."  
Chisa suddenly realizes that they have stopped.  
"Huh? Why did we stop?"  
"It's getting late so we're going to set up camp here and begin again tomorrow," Shyoka says. She jumps from the saddle and ties the horse's reins to a tree, "Could you help me get this tent up?"  
"Sure..."  
"Ryunosuke, could you find some firewood for me so I can begin cooking?" Shyoka asks.  
"okay....," he shrugs.  
"Uh... On second thought, Keiko, would you help me with this?" she says, "Chisa, why don't you go with Ryunosuke to get the firewood?"  
"Wha...?"  
"It's really more of a two person job anyway."  
"...but... Shyoka...," Chisa stutters, "... I...I don't know..."   
"Are you coming or not?" Ryunosuke asks.  
"Go on...," Shyoka smiles at her making a shooing motion.  
"All right.....," Chisa sighs.   
***  
Chisa and Ryunosuke wander through the forest silently, picking up a few sticks here and there on their mission to find firewood.  
"Oh, Shyoka...," Chisa thinks, "I know you're just trying to help... but.... don't you realize how difficult this is on me? If only I could get him to talk to me... I can't stand it anymore... I've got to say something...."  
"About the other night....," she begins.  
"Listen," Ryunosuke interrupts, "I know we met not too long ago so what I said was probably somewhat of a shock, but I told you how I really feel... and I'm not ashamed... and to tell you the truth.... I don't regret it... if you don't feel the same.... there's nothing I can do, right?"  
Chisa stands there silently.  
"I was never mad at you... just myself... I accept it... so don't feel bad about it...," he says, "I'm sorry if I've upset you... You've probably already got someone.... in your own world..... I just couldn't go without saying it... Just forget abou....."  
Chisa's lips on his stop him from continuing.  
"Ryunosuke...," she smiles, "You talk too much...."  
"Ch-Chisa....."  
"Now I want you to listen.... I wanted to say something before.... but I was too shy.... to tell you the truth... I didn't think that I could have been falling for someone that I had just met...," Chisa says, tears welling up in her eyes, "and then, when you said that to me... when you told me that you loved me... I was really very happy inside... I wanted to say something... You don't know how much... but... the words just wouldn't come... but now... It may be all that I can say..... Ryunosuke..., I love you, too......"   



	10. Chapter 9

A Legend Reborn   
Chapter 9   
  
As they travel to Konan, Miaka and Tamahome come upon a small village.   
"This village....," Miaka thinks, "It's his hometown... Now I understand... I'm so sorry, Tamahome... I should have realized this was where you wanted to go..."   
Tamahome stops the horse near the clearing where his family lays. He ties the horse to a nearby tree and then lifts Miaka down out of the saddle. He walks silently beside her to the gravesite. The stones markers he placed there so many years ago are still in place along with little Yuiren's ball. Tamahome kneels down in front of the graves and clasps his hands in prayer.   
Miaka, however, walks into the surrounding field. "It's been so long...," she thinks as she picks flowers, "The last time we came here was the visit we thought would be our final to this world... I only wish that Chisa had been able to meet her other family on that journey..... instead of seeing their graves... They all would have adored her... and she them....." Miaka joins Tamahome at the grave site. She places the flowers on each the five graves and then joins him in prayer.   
***   
"Well, this was all I could find," Tetsuya dumps a pile of books on the table in front of them.   
"And these were the ones that were at our house," Keisuke and Rei dump their piles with the others.   
"Where should we start?"   
"Well, first of all, what all do we know about this new creator?" Rei asks.   
Everyone pauses in thought.   
"Her name is Etsuko..."   
"Is that all...?"   
"....Pretty much, yeah...."   
"I think we better get started then. We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Keisuke says, "Grab a book and start reading..."   
"You two go ahead. I'm going to keep reading this," Rei says referring to the Book of the Universe of the Four gods, "I'm way too into this book to just stop reading now...."   
"I guess it's just you and me then, Tetsuya....," Keisuke says.   
"Wait a minute. Why does she get the fun job?" Tetsuya complains.   
"Oh just shut up and read!" Rei says.   
***   
"That was a good meal, Shyoka!" Keiko says.   
"I must agree with young Keiko....," Boushin says.   
"Is there any more?" Chisa asks holding her bowl out to Shyoka.   
"More....?! Don't you think you've had enough....?" Shyoka asks.   
"I've only had...," Chisa counts on her fingers, "....ummmm..... three..... no... four bowls...."   
"....that's what I mean....."   
"Well, I was especially hungry!" she says, "It was a long time between lunch and dinner...."   
"It wouldn't have taken nearly as long to get dinner ready if you and Ryunosuke hadn't taken so long getting the firewood!" Shyoka says, "What were you two doing that took you so long anyway....?"   
Chisa avoids eye contact.   
"Where is he anyway?" Keiko asks.   
"He went to the stream to refill the canteens," Boushin replies.   
"I didn't even know he left....," Chisa says.   
"Where are you going?" Shyoka asks seeing Chisa stand up suddenly.   
"I'm going to go find Ryunosuke," Chisa calls out behind her, "Oh! Thanks for the meal, Shyoka! It was really great!"   
"I really do wonder what exactly happened with them...," Shyoka thinks, "Well, at least their getting along again..... that's for sure...."   
***   
"I wonder why Ryunosuke didn't tell me he was leaving... I would have gladly come and helped him....", Chisa thinks. She walks through the woods toward the small stream.   
"Well, there's the stream... so where's Ryunosuke?" she looks up and down the stream, "...there..." she spots him, "...oh my..." His back toward her, he's on the opposite side of the stream, kneeled before three stone markers. "...his family... is...is this where they're buried...?" she thinks, "Ryunosuke... I shouldn't have come... He hasn't seen me... I'll just go back to camp quietly...."   
She turns to walk away, but steps into a small patch of mud. Chisa slips, falls backwards, and hits the stream with a splash.   
"Ow...!! Real graceful, Chisa...," she thinks, smacking herself on the forehead, "When am I going to learn it hurts when I do that.....?"   
"Are you all right?"   
Chisa looks up to see Ryunosuke standing above her, his hand outstretched to help her up.   
"Yeah... I guess so...," she takes hold of his hand and pulls herself up.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Boushin told me you were refilling the canteens...," she says, "I'm really sorry.... I shouldn't have come..... I understand if you're upset... I didn't mean to disturb you... If I had known, I..."   
"Don't worry about it....," he says, "I don't think anything you could do would upset me....."   
Chisa practically melts at this. Her face once again flushed, she changes the subject, "Is that....."   
"Yeah... That's my family....," he replies, "Come on... I'll show you...." Ryunosuke leads her by the hand to the clearing where his family lies.   
"My father, Takeshi, my mother, Yuko, and my sister, Mayumi," he points at each marker, "I haven't visited here in a long time... I used the canteens as an excuse to come here..."   
"If you don't mind me asking," she says timidly, "how old were you when they died?"   
"I was ten....."   
"... that young...."   
".... yeah...."   
"How... how did it happen.....?"   
"My father owned some land near here... We had a pretty good life.... We weren't rich or anything, but we made it through..., but then one day..... These men in black cloaks knocked on our door..... They said my father owed them money... My mother managed to get my sister and I out... She told us to save ourselves... Don't look back... just run... I remember my sister and I running... We ran as fast as we could, but I was the only one who made it.... They caught my sister... I hid in a hollow tree till morning.... I went back home..... it was practically demolished.... my mother and father were dead..."   
Chisa remains silent, staring at the stone markers before her.   
"I brought their bodies here and buried them.... the only thing is... I still haven't found my sister's body...," he says, "I had hope that she was still alive, but it's been so long.... I don't know... It wasn't until about a year ago that I put up a marker for her....   
"Since then I've lived on the streets. I hire myself out doing all kinds of odd jobs... stealing if I have to... whatever it takes to get by...." Ryunosuke turns to head the other way. "They're probably wondering about us back at camp. We should....," he stops suddenly.   
He turns to see that Chisa has dropped down to her knees. Her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes shut tight, she offers a prayer to Ryunosuke's deceased family.   
"Okay...," she says standing back up again, "let's go..."   
***   
"Are you still crying?!"   
"I can't help it! *sniffle* It's the saddest thing I've ever read....," Rei takes a tissue, blowing her nose loudly.   
"Why do women get so worked up over things like that? I mean, they're always crying over everything....," Tetsuya says.   
"You men just don't understand," Rei says in a matter-of-fact way.   
"I guess not...."   
"Yeah, it's a 'woman' thing."   
"Chisa and Misao are always watching that kind of stuff on TV. I thought it was just teenage girls who like that stuff, but even Yui and Miaka get into it!"   
"Oh man, don't even *try* to talk to Rei when her soaps are on!" Keisuke says.   
"Like you aren't the exact same way with your sports?!"   
"That's different! Sports are interesting!"   
Keisuke receives a pillow to the head as a result of this remark.   
"Actually, you know something like that might make a good shoujo anime someday," Keisuke says.   
"Naaa....," Tetsuya shakes his head, "Who would want to watch a show about a girl heroine surrounded by a bunch of pretty boys who go around saving China?!"   
"Yeah, you're right...."   
Rei merely rolls her eyes.   
"I can't believe I almost threw all this stuff away," Keisuke says rummaging through his stack of notes and books.   
"If it had been up to me, I would have tossed it the day we moved into our house," Rei says as she turns a page of the Book of the Universe of the Four gods.   
"I actually did get rid of a lot of my stuff," Tetsuya says, "For Yui.... she had a really rough time in that book... I didn't want her to be constantly reminded of it... Even though it might come in handy now, I don't regret doing it..."   
"I understand, man," Keisuke says, "It seems like forever ago... I didn't think we'd need this stuff ever again...."   
"What does that girl think she's doing?!" Rei exclaims.   
"What? What's going on?"   
"Read this... right here," she points at a particular part of the book.   
"'....That night, being careful not to wake the others, the priestess packs her things and sets out alone for Kutou in search of her friend...,'" Keisuke reads out loud, "What?! By herself?! Doesn't she knows how dangerous that is?!"   
"I think she can take care of herself. She was able to get rid of those bandits before. Tamahome has been giving her martial arts lesson since before she could walk," Tetsuya says, "Besides, have you ever tried to take food from that girl?! You're liable to loose a limb! If there is anyone to be worried about it's anyone who might try something on her!"   
***   
"'...I know this isn't a very logical or rational thing to do, but please understand. I have to find Misao. I can't leave this world without her. If I don't find her, who knows who will. I sincerely apologize for any worries I might cause, but I'll be all right. As soon as I have found my friend, I will return with her to Konan.   
  
Love,   
Chisa '"   
  
"I can't believe that she would do something like this!" Keiko says.   
"How could she just leave?" Shyoka says, "A young girl like her alone like that..... it's dangerous!"   
"Well, I checked the saddlebags....," Ryunosuke reports back.   
"And...?"   
"She took the map, the scroll, a satchel, and some of the food supplies."   
"We should set out and search for her immediately," Boushin says.   
"There really is no need for all of us to go, sire," Ryunosuke says, "I'll go after her. She's on foot so she couldn't have gotten too far. You three should continue," he says mounting his horse, "I'll get Chisa and catch up to you."   
"Are you sure about this?"   
"Yeah, I'll be fine."   
"We will seek shelter in that nearby village and wait for you there," Boushin says.   
"I understand..."   
"Bye, Ryunosuke..."   
"Good luck..."   
"See ya!" with that, Ryunosuke rides off into the woods.   
***   
"Let's see.... If I stay on this trail here... I should be in Kutou by tomorrow...," Chisa thinks out loud looking at the map. She rolls it back up and stuffs it in her bag.   
"They've probably found the note already...," she thinks, "I really hate to do this, but... I have to! And I have to go alone... It's really safer this way... I don't want to endanger them, too... I've got to find Misao myself... before she becomes the priestess of Seiryuu... like Aunt Yui.... Who knows... she may already have... I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out... It's just so hard to believe that my Aunt Yui could have done all those things... She's always treated me as if I were her kid.... That scar on her wrist... she never did tell me the truth about it.... Aunt Yui.... But even though they went through all that, they're still good friends, right? I mean, they survived... Misao and I could, too... no... I can't take that chance.... I could never be against Misao..... never.... she's my best friend... more than that.... she's my sister...."   
Chisa's thoughts are interrupted by a rustling in the trees.   
"Huh?" Chisa looks about her, "Must be the wind...."


	11. Chapter 10

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 10  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen someone sleep while riding a horse like that....," Yui says.  
"Tasuki's not much of a morning person, no daa."  
"Do you think we should wake him up?"  
"Not unless your clothes are fire resistant, no daa."  
Yui looks back at the snoring Tasuki. She heaves a sigh and rolls her eyes.  
Yui along with her escorts Chichiri and Tasuki have been traveling several days on their way to Kutou and have now entered the final stretch of their journey.  
There's a sudden thud as Tasuki slips from the saddle and lands on the ground.  
"REKKA SHINEN!!" he cries in a grouchy, half-asleep rage, torching a nearby tree.  
"See what I mean, no daa?" Chichiri says, "That tree might have been you, no daa."  
"Good morning, Tasuki," Yui says.  
"Shhh... Not so loud....! I've got a tremendous head ache...," Tasuki winces rubbing his head.   
"More like a tremendous hangover, no daa."  
"Damn it, Chichiri! Shut the hell up!!" he grabs Chichiri by the collar.  
"I'm sorry, no daa!"  
"It's no wonder with as much as you drank last night," she says, "You should be thanking Chichiri! He's the one who paid your bar tab back at the inn and carried your drunken butt back to your room after you passed out!!"   
"I couldn't help drinking as much as I did!" Tasuki says climbing back up on his horse.  
"What do you mean, no daa?"  
"You saw how all those servant girls were hanging all over me!" he says, "'Please let me serve you, Tasuki-sama! Tasuki-sama, you are so strong and handsome! Drink some more, Tasuki-sama!' I couldn't refuse them.....!"  
"...what exactly was in all that beer you drank, no daa....?"   
"You know, Tasuki, there's a word for people like you where I come from," Yui says, "...alcoholic..."  
"Oh, yeah? Well there's a word for women like you where I come from..."  
"Look, no daa...," Chichiri interrupts.   
They have come to a cliff. Below them lies Kutou, the empire of the east under the serpent god, Seiryuu. Everyone suddenly becomes calm and serious.  
"There it is, no daa...."   
They all take a moment and silently survey the landscape from above.  
"Yui..."  
She turns to Chichiri.  
"....are you ready for this, no daa?"  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be...," she sighs.  
"It's funny...," she thinks, "from up here, it almost looks pretty..."   
***  
"I'm starving... I wish that I had brought more food with me, but I took as little as I could so Shyoka and the others would have something to eat," Chisa thinks, her stomach growling as she continues her solo journey to Kutou. "I imagine they've sent someone after me.... Ryunosuke....," she heaves a sigh. "I know he must be following me... That's why I have to cover as much ground as I can as fast as I can... I've known him for such a short time, but I already feel like I know him like the back of my hand... I wonder if this is how things were with mom and dad.....  
"Listen to me... I sound like a shojo manga all of a sudden! A bad one at that.... Speaking of manga, I really wish I had brought some with me...," Chisa shakes her head furiously.   
"No! I can't keep getting side-tracked! I've gotta be more focused here... This is no time to be daydreaming and fantasizing... Kutou... That's the only thing that should be on my mind... my goal... Saving Misao and going home..." Her stomach growls again. "I really wish there was a fast food restaurant or something around here somewhere, but those won't be invented for several thousand more years... OH! I can't wait that long to eat!"  
"Traveling alone through this forest is not a very good idea...."  
Chisa's train of thought is derailed. She turns to find the owner of the voice. She sees a man sitting on an old tree stump. A man in his twenties, he appears gruff and unshaven. A bandanna is tied onto his forehead holding his dark hair back from his face to clearly show his hazel eyes. He has a bow on one shoulder and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  
"E-excuse me?" she says nervously.  
"There are all kinds of wild animals and shady creatures around here," he says. Something seems to catch his attention suddenly. He reaches behind him for an arrow. Taking his bow, he aims it. "Could you move to the left, please?"  
"Wha...?"  
"It would really be in your best interest to move."  
Cautiously, she scoots out of the way.  
"Thank you." With that, the arrow flies from his hand, striking something in a bush.  
A man appears from the bush. He screams as he clutches his chest where the arrow penetrated and topples over.  
"See what I mean...?" he says, "You really should have a chaperon or something."  
Chisa makes no reply, staring apprehensively at the mysterious archer.   
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna shoot you," he assures her. "My, my, my.... Where are my manners?! I have yet to introduce myself," he stands and bows. "My name is Shinta." Taking her hand, he gently kisses it.  
"....P-pleased to meet you.....," Chisa stammers in bewilderment.  
"You are the Suzaku no Miko,... are you not?"  
"Well, yes, actually...," she blinks, "but how did you...-"  
"Sorry to run off like this, but I really must be going," the man says, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Take care of yourself. We shall meet again." With that, he vanishes into the trees.  
"That was weird...," Chisa thinks, "Shoot! I should have asked him if he had any food on him.... ah, well..."  
She pushes her way through a clump of shrubs and overgrown trees to a clearing.  
Her eyes become as big as saucers. Down below her she can see a magnificent city shrouded in mist.  
"....Kutou....," she thinks. Her face turns from amazement to determination. "I'm coming.... Misao...."   
***  
"Shinta, huh?" Keisuke says, his beer fizzing as he pops the top.  
"That's what it says....," Rei says.  
"Keep an eye out for that name."  
"Think he could be the seventh?"   
"Could be," Tetsuya says catching the beer that Keisuke tosses to him, "but one thing I've learned about this book is to never make assumptions... It'll hurt you in the end."  
"What about this second creator...," Keisuke says, "Have any thoughts on her?"  
"There's got to be some connection to her and Taiitsukun...," Tetsuya says, "the problem is figuring out what...""Was there anything about her in the first story?"   
"Not that I can remember...."  
"There's gotta be something we're forgetting," Keisuke says, "Some little detail... something...! A piece to the puzzle that makes everything fit together... I don't get it.... what are we missing here....?"  
"Maybe these research books you're using are too old."  
"What do you mean, Rei?"  
"Well, you used them for the first time around," she says, "That was over a decade ago.... This is a new story... You got those books for the first story, right? I mean, this legend is still quite old, but it's a bit further in the future than the first one.... Maybe the problem is you're still trying to research the past.... you're researching the wrong story...."  
"You know something..... I think you're right...."  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Tetsuya asks.  
"Well they did rebuild that library after the fire," Rei says, "We should probably start there."  
"Sounds good to me," Keisuke says, "Let's go. I'll drive."  
***  
"Well, I went ahead and paid for another night just in case."  
"Are you sure you would not rather that I pay, Keiko? I am the emperor after all...."  
"Don't worry about it, Boushin. I want to do it!"  
"But can you really afford it?"  
"Sure I can! My family's not too bad off, ya know," Keiko replies, "I think they're serving lunch now. I'm going to go eat. Do you want to come with me?"  
"I think I shall," he says.   
Boushin looks over at Shyoka. Her face is downcast as she sits staring blankly out the window of the room. She strokes Mii-chan as he sleeps in her lap.   
"Shyoka...," he says, "Shyoka would you like to join us....?"  
"Hmmmmm.... wha...?" Shyoka says waking from her daydream, "I'm sorry, Boushin... My mind was somewhere else... What was that you were saying?"  
"Do you want to come eat lunch with us?" Keiko asks.  
"Umm... Not now, thank you.... I'm not really very hungry...," she says.  
"...Keiko... would you please go ahead of me? I do not think I will be eating just now..." Boushin says thoughtfully.  
"...I understand...," she says with a nod, "I'll be sure and save you something."  
Keiko quietly closes the door behind as she leaves the room.  
"Please don't stay on account of me...," Shyoka says, "I'm really fine... I'm just a little tired is all...."  
"You are worried about Chisa and Ryunosuke... are you not...?" he sits down next to her. He reaches his hand over and begins to pet Mii-chan, "I can see it clearly on your face...."  
Shyoka's face falls. "They should be here by now...," she sighs, "I wish I had some sort of clue that they were all right... I can't help but to worry... It's this instinct inside of me... This motherly instinct that just wants to protect everybody.... Sometimes I really hate it... I'm sure they're both fine.... I know that I really shouldn't be worried about them.... but I am....."  
"Do not be so upset by it.... It shows that you care...," he says, "It shows that you have a kind heart... to worry for your friends in such a way.... But, please do set your mind on ease... I hate to see you so distraught... You have such a pretty smile...."  
Shyoka can feel the temperature in her face rise a few degrees.   
"It would really mean a lot to me if you would join me in the dining hall....," he says standing.  
She looks up at him. He smiles warmly at her.  
"Okay," she smiles, "I'm sure Mii-chan must be hungry by now anyway..." The cat yawns widely, stretches, and leaps to Shyoka's shoulder.  
"We cannot have that! I imagine a hungry cat is not a good traveling companion," Boushin jokes.  
Shyoka giggles.  
"... meow...," Mii-chan cocks his head to the side confused.  
Shyoka's mind now at ease, she follows Boushin out the door to the dining hall for lunch.  
***   
"Treating, treating.... Heal, heal...."  
"I think she's waking up...."  
"....treating, treating...."  
"Her eyes are opening."  
"....heal, heal....."  
"Yui.... Yui!"  
"....treating, treating...."  
"All right! Enough with the chanting, Nyan-nyan!... Yui, can you hear me?"  
Yui's eyes open, faces slowly come into focus, "Where... where am I?"  
"You have returned to Taiitsukun's retreat...," Hotohori says.  
"Wha...?" she says, "How did I get here... The last thing I remember... Kutou... a... a voice..." She strains to sit up, wincing in pain.  
"Please take it easy, Miss Yui...," Nyan-nyan says gently pushing Yui back down, "Your wounds haven't fully healed yet."  
"How's she doing?"  
"Tamahome...?" Yui says seeing him at the doorway. Bandages cover his left eye and part of his face, his arm is in a sling.  
"Yui... You're awake...."  
"What happened to you? What are you doing here? I thought you and Miaka were on your way to Konan...."  
"We were..... We got as far as the city gates..... Everything's sorta black after that... Next thing I know, I wake up here in bandages....."  
"What about Miaka?"  
Tamahome's face falls, his good eye turns to the floor, "...she's still unconscious... Mitsukake is looking at her..."  
"Chichiri.... Tasuki....," Yui gasps suddenly.   
"They are fine, Yui...."  
"Taiitsukun...," Tamahome turns to see the creator behind him again.  
"... however, they are not here...."  
"Taiitsukun, what's happening? I don't understand...," Yui says, "How did we get back here?"  
"... Later I will have you come to my chambers and I will fully treat your wounds," Taiitsukun says after a pause, "As for now... you need to get some rest... We shall discuss everything in time..."  
"But Taiitsukun..."  
"I said later, Yui...," she says sternly. She turns to leave, "Come, Nyan-nyan....."  
"...Yes, ma'am...," she obediently floats out of the room after Taiitsukun.  
"...That's how she answers any question about what's happening...," Chiriko says as soon as Taiitsukun has left.  
"It makes me uneasy.... She's hiding something....," Nuriko says.  
"She has yet to give any of us so much as a clue to solving this mystery.....," Hotohori says.  
"Why is Taiitsukun so secretive?" Tamahome says.  
"I don't know, Tamahome... but if we want our daughters back, we're going to have to figure this one out for ourselves," Yui says, "It will be difficult,... but I don't think that we can depend on Taiitsukun's help anymore..."  
***   
"Priestess....!!"  
"What is the meaning of this?! Barging into my chambers without even knocking!"  
"Our deepest apologies, priestess, but we have news of the utmost importance."  
"We have captured a Konan spy."  
"A spy?"  
"Yes, miko."  
"We believe her to even possibly be the Suzaku no Miko!"  
"The Suzaku no Miko....? How... how can you tell?"  
"She had Suzaku's copy of the legendary scroll with her."  
"Where is she now?"  
"We threw her in prison, m'lady."  
"What do you wish us to do with her?"  
"...Bring her to me..."  
"But priestess...."  
"Are you sure that is wise, mistress? She may make an attack on your life!"  
"I said bring her to me...."  
"As you wish, priestess....."  
"I would like to meet the enemy at least once before their destruction....." 


	12. Chapter 11

A Legend Reborn   
Chapter 11  
  
"Excuse me, sir..."  
"Yes?"  
"What city is that ahead?"  
"Why it's the capital of the empire of Kutou, boy! Can't you tell?"  
"Uh... yes... of course.... Thank you."  
"No problem."  
Ryunosuke gives his horse a small kick as a signal to continue on. He rides at a quick pace to the city before him.  
"I'm almost there...," Ryunosuke thinks, "Chisa must already be there... She can move faster than I thought... Why didn't she tell me she was leaving? I would have gone with her.... Chisa....."  
"Long time no see, Ryunosuke-san, no daa!"  
Ryunosuke looks down to see a super-deformed Chichiri sitting in front of him. Surprised, he pulls his horse to a sudden stop. The horse rears back, throwing Ryunosuke out of the saddle.  
"I'm sorry, no daa. Did I startle you, no daa?"  
"Uh... yeah.... a little bit....," Ryunosuke peels himself off the ground and brushes himself off, "You're... you're that Chichiri guy, aren't you?"  
"That's me, no daa." With that, Chichiri returns to his normal form.  
"What about the other old guy who was with you?"  
"Who are you calling old you little punk?" Tasuki says angrily, walking up behind Chichiri.  
"Never mind that, Tasuki, no daa," Chichiri says, attempting to calm him, "You've come after Chisa, haven't you, no daa?"  
"Yes, actually...," Ryunosuke says, "How did you know?"  
"Don't ask," Tasuki says, "You'd never understand anyway."  
"She's in Kutou, no daa," Chichiri says.  
"Damn! I knew it," Ryunosuke says.  
"I sensed a presence with her, no daa. I thought it might be you, but I guess not, no daa," Chichiri continues, "Did Shyoka or Boushin go with her, no daa?"  
"No... She went alone. We were on our way to see the creator and the other night she decided to leave for Kutou and try to find her friend. All she left was a note."  
"That's odd, no daa... I'm certain that I sense the chi of a Suzaku warrior with the miko, no daa....," he says scratching his chin, "My powers haven't exactly been as they used to be lately, but I'm positive on this, no daa...!"  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Kutou," Ryunosuke begins to climb back onto his horse.  
"Wait, no daa! I've got a better way, no daa." Chichiri takes his kasa off his head and drops it on the ground. "After you, no daa."  
"What do you mean 'after you'?" Ryunosuke asks.  
"Step into it, no daa," he says, "My kasa will take us into Kutou, no daa. This way we don't have to worry about dealing with guards and soldiers, no daa."  
Ryunosuke takes a moment to think it over and then carefully steps into the hat and disappears.  
"Why the hell didn't you use this earlier, Chichiri?" Tasuki asks, "If you had used this we wouldn't have lost Yui!"  
"I didn't get a chance, no daa!" he says, tying Ryunosuke's horse to a tree, "By the time we got in range for it to work, it was too late, no daa. I would have used my cape, but the resistance is too strong, no daa."  
"So why is it working this time?"   
"I don't know, no daa...."  
"So where is Yui anyway?"  
"Her chi is still present so she's still alive, no daa... She's more than likely back at Taiitsukun's retreat, no daa," he says, "And if Chisa is successful in getting Misao from Kutou, that's where we're going to be heading, no daa."  
"All right then. Let's go!" Tasuki takes a running leap for the kasa and dives in as though it were a swimming pool.  
"Right behind you, no daa!" Chichiri follows, the kasa disappearing with him.  
***  
"Hurry up and open the door!"  
"The books are getting wet!"  
"All right already! Just let me find the key.... There it is..."  
Keisuke, Rei, and Tetsuya rush through the door in a clump as soon as the door is open.  
"It's really pouring out there!" Rei says.  
"It was so clear earlier....," Tetsuya says.  
"Where does Miaka keep the towels?" she asks.  
"Uhh... There's a closet upstairs I think," Tetsuya says.  
"Wait, Rei. I'll go get them," Keisuke offers.  
"Okay.... I guess I'll go get some warm tea started then."  
Keisuke heads upstairs and Rei to the kitchen, leaving Tetsuya alone on the couch.  
_...Tetsuya..._ he hears his name being called.  
Tetsuya looks around.  
_...Tetsuya..._ it comes again.  
He goes to the kitchen, "Did you call me, Rei?"  
"Huh?" she says, "It wasn't me..."  
"Maybe it was Keisuke then...."  
"...probably..."  
He leaves the kitchen and makes his way to the stairs.  
_...Tetsuya..._  
"Was that you, Keisuke?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I could swear I heard somebody calling my name...."  
_...Tetsuya, if you can hear me please answer!_  
"I hear it, too....," Keisuke says, "It sounds like Yui."  
"Yui?! How... Where..."  
"Quick, what is there here that also exists there?"  
"I-I don't know...," Tetsuya searches himself.   
"Look! Your wedding band!" Keisuke points.  
Tetsuya turns to see that the ring on his left hand is glowing. "That's it!" he exclaims. "Yui! Are you there? Yui....!" he begins talking into his wedding ring.  
_Tetsuya? Is that you?_  
"What's all the racket out here?" Rei says emerging from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, it's me!"  
"Why is Tetsuya talking to his wedding ring?" she asks.  
"It's a link to the other world!"  
"It really works?"  
_I'm so glad! I wasn't sure this would work..._  
"How is everybody there?"  
_Well... We're all a little scratched up, but we're all right... Tamahome and I are anyway...._  
"What happened?"  
_To tell you the truth... I don't know... I was on my way to Kutou with Tasuki and Chichiri and Miaka and Tamahome went after Chisa in Konan.... but somehow we all ended up back here... Miaka's still unconscious, though... I was for a while, but now I'm all right..._  
"Don't you have any clues about why this happened?"  
_No... not yet... Taiitsukun's being very secretive... Every time we bring it up she changes the subject..._  
"That doesn't make any sense...," Keisuke says.  
"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger...," Rei says.  
_Listen, I've gotta go now, but I'll try and contact you later. It's taking a lot to open up this channel now... Hotohori and the others are using a lot of strength to keep it open for just a few seconds. I just wanted to tell you that we're all right and we hope to see you all again soon..._  
"All right..."  
_Bye, everybody... I love you, Tetsuya..._  
"I love you, too... Please hurry home...."  
_We will... Bye..._  
"Take care, Yui..."  
"Bye..."   
The glow of the ring fades away along with Yui's voice.  
***  
Chisa's eyes crack open slightly. It takes a minute for her them to adjust. Her eyes fly open when she is able to make out a rat mere centimeters from her face munching on some crumbs of food. She suddenly finds herself upright as she lets out a scream, scaring the poor animal. It scampers into a crack in the wall and disappears.  
"Where... where am I....?" Chisa wonders out loud. A pungent smell of mold and rotting food fills her lungs as she takes in breath. She winces in pain and clutches her head suddenly realizing how much it hurts. She gingerly turns her head left and right to surveys her surroundings. The walls are made of gray stone, cold to the touch. There is a small wooden door, locked up tight. The window high above is barred as is the cage-like door.   
"...bars....?" she mutters, "Now I remember...." She says to herself, her headache suddenly becoming worse with the realization. "This must be Kutou's prison...." Chisa stops. The guards just outside the cell do not seem to hear her or were not paying attention.  
The sound of a door creaking open can be heard in the distance, followed by footsteps.   
A third guard appears. He mumbles something to the other guards, but she can't make it out.  
The other guards bow as he leaves, one of them pulling out a set of keys.  
"Well, it looks like little miss spy has regained consciousness," the other says with a slight laugh.  
The guard swings the door open, the old hinges moaning and squealing.  
Chisa shrinks away a bit as the guard approaches her.   
"The priestess wants to see you."   
"...the priestess....?"  
"I don't know what she wants with a miserable thing like you. We should just hang you and get it over with, but who am I to question orders?" he says."Come on, now," he takes hold of her arm and forcefully pulls her to her feet. His touch is anything but gentle.  
The two soldiers lead Chisa out of the prison cell and into the palace through many corridors.  
"This place isn't so different from Konan...," she observes, "It's almost an exact replica in architectural design... except the colors here are blue.... Konan and Kutou are really pretty similar... Why do they fight like this?" She looks at the men standing on either side of her. "She's already become the priestess... I got here too late...." Chisa heaves a sigh. "If only I had been quicker... I'm sorry, Misao... I'm so sorry... Why did it take me so long to figure things out....?"  
They come to the end of the hallway to a set of gigantic doors where two more soldier stand guard.   
"We have brought the prisoner to see the priestess," one of the two says.  
They bow and then begin to push against the doors. The doors open slowly and they continue inside.  
"It's beautiful...," she awes. Precious silks and many kinds of jewels adorn the pristine white walls along with the hand-painted blue dragons. Blue, marble pillars support the roof of the palace.  
At the end of the room is a throne. There are people who stand one either side of it, but they stand out from the soldiers and such around the palace.  
"...five...six...seven...," Chisa counts them out to herself, "...three of them are women...."  
There is a sound of another door opening, a side door. They all drop suddenly to one knee, bowing.  
The guards harshly force Chisa down to the same position before she gets a chance to see who is entering.  
There are footsteps in the distance, gentle footsteps. The sound becomes louder and louder, coming towards Chisa until she can see the feet in front of her face.  
"....Ch-Chisa....?" comes a familiar voice.  
Chisa slowly raises her head to meet the face of her best friend.  
"Chisa... i-is it really you....?" her voice quivers, the tears forming in the corners of her eyes sparkle. "Chisa!" Misao cries out dropping to her knees and embracing her friend, almost toppling her.  
"....Misao...," Chisa returns the embrace, tears trickling down her face.  
"I found you... I finally found you, Chisa... You don't know how much I've missed you.... I was so worried about you...," Misao sobs, holding Chisa tightly, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again...."  
Chisa can't speak for the lump in her throat.  
Misao stands up, bringing Chisa up with her and release her. "So much has happened here, Chisa! Everyone has been so nice to me," she says excitedly, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Come on. There are some people I want you to meet." She takes hold of Chisa's hand and drags her over to where the people are lined up.  
She points them out one by one.   
"This is Tomokazu...," a man of possibly twenty. He is tall with blonde hair and gray eyes. He looks like a warrior, dressed from head to toe in armor.   
"...Mayumi...," a young girl, maybe a year older than Chisa although her form-fitting and somewhat scandalous attire give off the appearance of an older woman. She has dark hair, pieces of it braided on each side of her face, but the rest drapes down to past her shoulders. Her eyes are a pale, familiar blue.   
"...Ongaku...," a young man of about sixteen or seventeen. He has short, light-brown hair and serious violet eyes.  
"...Mariko...," she is almost a female version of Ongaku. They have the same color eyes and hair and even similarly shaped faces. Her face is warmer and friendlier in contrast to the boy.  
"...Yasuda...," a strange looking young man probably in his late twenties. His face is painted with some kind of war paint and his dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes are very dark, almost black.   
"...Chiharu...," a girl of about nineteen. Her eyes are very cat-like and sinister. Her skin is darker than that of the others and her hair is jet black. In the center of her forehead is a red jewel, a third eye. She appears to be of Indian descent. Golden jewelry adorns her nose, ears, and neck. Her attire consists of a gold colored sarong and a veil that covers the lower half of her face.  
"...and Eguchi...," he may be the strangest of them all. His hair is gray, but it looks more like animal fur than human hair. A spiked, metal collar is clamped onto his throat with a chain attached to it. A pair of sharp, pointy teeth, more like fangs, can be seen through his closed lips. His eyes are beady, like those of a beast.  
"Everyone, this is my best friend Chisa, the one that I've been searching for since I came here," Misao says. "I'm really happy to see you, Chisa..... But I'm a little confused..." She turns to the two guards. "I thought that you were going to bring that Konan spy to meet me..."  
The two men share a confused look.  
"Uhhh.... Priestess, this... this is her."  
"What...?"  
"This is the one you requested to speak with..."  
"It can't be...," Misao says in disbelief. "There must be some mistake.... Chisa, tell them... You're not her, are you? Y-You're not the Suzaku no Miko... You can't be..."  
Chisa turns her face away from Misao and says nothing.  
"Are you, Chisa...?"  
Chisa still refuses to answer.  
"Answer me, please! Tell them they're wrong!" Misao pleads. "Chisa... please..... You're not...."  
"Misao.....," Chisa turns to face her friend. She looks her straight in the eye, "...I am she, Misao... I am the Suzaku no Miko...." 


	13. Chapter 12

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 12  
  
Her eyes opened wide, Misao stands silent,. The weight of Chisa's words slowly sinks in. She takes a few steps back and turns to face the opposite direction.   
"All of you, leave... please...," she mutters after a pause, "I... I wish to speak with her privately...."  
"Mistress....?"  
"That is not possible, miko.... It is not safe for-..."  
"That's an order...."  
"... but priestess..."  
"I said go!!" her voice echoes off the high ceiling.  
"... yes... miko..."  
Reluctantly, the guards rise and the seven warriors begin to walk single-file through the doors at the end of the throne room.  
One of the seven stays, the one named Ongaku. He stares at Misao with tender eyes.  
"I'll be okay, Ongaku... Please leave...," Misao replies softly to his stare, seeming to read his thoughts.  
He shoots Chisa an evil glare and turns to leave.   
As soon as they have all cleared the threshold, the giant doors are pulled shut, meeting in the middle with a loud slam.  
Chisa looks at the floor beneath her, as though suddenly fascinated with her shoes. After a few hour-like moments, she raises her head. Misao's back is still turned.  
"I've always been able to read her emotions, but now my heads swimming too much for me to even be able to even stand well...," Chisa thinks, "What is this...? Why do I feel so.... strange....? ... the pain..."  
"I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through...," Misao says, her back still turned.  
"Wha-...?"  
"Did they hurt you, Chisa?" Misao is now at her friend's side, deep concern clearly displayed on her face, "How did they force you to be their miko? I swear, if they did anything to you... anything..." Misao's voice quivers as she begins to cry again. "Chisa..., I'm so sorry.... I tried so hard to find you, but....," Misao suddenly breaks into sobs, "I'm sorry... You've been put through so much.... It's all my fault, Chisa.... I can't expect you to ever forgive me...."  
Chisa puts her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Calm down... I don't understand....," she takes a step back, "You're shaking..... Misao.... What's the matter?"  
"You were taken by the evil Suzaku and it's all my fault!"  
"Evil....? You're not making any sense..."  
"The people of Konan are evil, Chisa... I have seen the devastation that Kutou has withstood because of them... I've seen the graveyards full of people they have slaughtered. Tomokazu told me all about it. He said that they rape women and kill little children. He said they'd surely do something horrible to you if they found you," Misao continues. "The people here... all they want is peace, but Konan won't allow them even that... I was so afraid that they had gotten you Chisa, but you've managed to escape them...," a somewhat triumphant smile begins to form on Misao's face, "I don't know how you ever managed it, but you're here.... you're safe now... You can stay here and we'll fight the evil powers of Suzaku and then we'll be able to go back home.... together!"   
She reaches for the chain around her neck and pulls the necklace out, "See, Chisa, this is Seiryuu..... Tomokazu told me that it's a sign... I'm the chosen one, destined to save Kutou... The people here need me... They worship me and adore me, Chisa... I am their savior... I will destroy Konan and finally bring peace to Kutou... It is my destiny...."  
Chisa opens her mouth to say something, but this new information causes her head to swim even more. Her knees are weak and the migraine has returned in full force. Her knees give way, causing her to stumble.  
"Are you okay, Chisa?" Misao asks, grabbing hold of her friend and helps her to stand.  
"Misao...," she begins, slowly regaining her composure, "This Tomokazu.... He's lying to you.... he's manipulating you... Suzaku is the good god and Seiryuu the evil one...."  
"...He told me you might say things like that," Misao says, "Chisa, you're the one that's being manipulated. The people of Konan are like that... They're evil, sly, and devious... Suzaku is an evil and murderous god... and he must be stopped... as the Seiryuu no Miko, it is my duty to-..."  
"Could you stop being the drama queen and listen?" the pain becomes worse with every word, "You've got it all backwards! Didn't your mom ever tell you those stories? Did she ever tell you about the book?"  
"What book? What stories?"  
"My mom used to tell me fairy tales of two battling empires, each ruled by a powerful god. It was about two girls.... best friends... who were taken into another world... through a book... and became the priestesses for each of the gods to obtain the power of the gods and joined with their seven celestial warriors, fought against each other in order to save their empires... It was about the love they found... and lost... and the many people who sacrificed of themselves to make this peace...," Chisa says. "That's all I thought they were... fairy tales... But now we're living the fairy tale, Misao! It's real... just as it was for them...."   
Misao's face melts into confusion, "I... I don't understand...."  
"Don't you remember, Misao....? Have you already forgotten....?" Chisa reaches for the chain of her necklace and pulls the red bird charm out into view, "....matching jewelry...."  
The look on Misao's face turns from confusion to utter astonishment.  
"Our mothers, Misao...," Chisa says, "Our mothers were once the Seiryuu and Suzaku no Miko... They were the first... We have to get home... before we're at each other's throats. Misao, you don't know what went on in this book... You don't know how they all suffered... Your mom was brain washed into this, too... She became full of hate and jealousy towards my mother and tried to take my father from her... he was one of the Suzaku seven... We are the destined Suzaku and Seiryuu no Mikos, but..... Misao, I could never be against you... I don't want this to happen to us! You're my best friend... We've got to do something... We can change this, Misao... We ca-..." Chisa suddenly drops to the floor.  
"Chisa!" Misao cries running to her friend.  
Chisa is down on her hands and knees, shaking, sweat dripping out of every pour on her body. "What's come over me....? ...the pain... it's overwhelming...," she thinks.  
"Are you all right? Chisa, speak to me!" Misao rushes to her side, "I'll go get somebody to help you, Chisa. Just stay right there! I'll be right back." She rushes to the end of the room and pulls the door open.  
Chisa throws her head back and screams as a red light bursts from her body and fills the room.  
Misao shields her eyes against the glare. The light disappears in a matter of minutes and Chisa falls flat on the floor.  
"Chisa!" Misao cries out. She tries to run to her, but is cut off by a troop of soldiers. Storming into the room, they surround Chisa. Chisa can see the many angry faces yelling at her, but she can't make out what they are saying. Their voices are a blur.  
"They're going to take me away...," she thinks, "What's happening to me...? All of my strength is gone... I... can't fight them off... Help me... somebody... I can feel myself dying... I've gotta get out of here..."  
Just then, a fog fills the room causing the guards to hack and cough, sending them to fumble around in confusion. Suddenly, Chisa senses something, an arm perhaps, wrapped around her waist. With one quick movement it lifts her up into the air.  
The seemingly disembodied arm whisks her over its shoulder and out of the room. She can now see a familiar quiver of arrows strapped over the opposite shoulder as the back of the person comes into her view.   
"Arrows...." she thinks.  
He quickly ducks into a room and sets Chisa down.  
"Can you stand?" he asks quietly.  
"I-I think so...." Chisa tests out her legs. She is surprised to find them steady. "I was so weak a few moments ago... Now that I'm out of that room... I feel fine...," she thinks.  
"Get back!" his arm stretched out against her chest, he pushes her back against the wall. Pounding feet can be heard as several soldiers march by the door.  
"Long time no see," he turns to her and whispers with a wink after they have passed.   
"Shinta... right?"  
"Glad you remembered, Suzaku no Miko."  
"You don't have to keep calling me that. My name is Chisa...," she says. Something on the floor suddenly catches her eye. She looks down at Shinta's foot to see a red symbol. "No way!" Without warning, she grabs hold of his foot and brings it closer to her face, causing Shinta to fall on his head.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yells as quietly as he can.  
"The symbol... on your foot...," she says, "Let's see... We've already found Mitsukake, Tamahome, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Nuriko... that means the only constellation left is...."  
"...Chiriko...," Shinta finishes her sentence, "That would be me..." Hearing more soldiers approaching he stops. "This really isn't the time to discuss this. We've gotta get outta here," he says, "Listen, as soon as the coast is clear, we have to make a run for-..." He is interrupted by noises coming from outside, fight noises. Several men's voices can be heard between gasps, slams, crashes, and other violent sounds. There's also the distinct sound of fire, like the crackling flames in a fireplace.  
The fighting noises come a little closer. Chisa peeks out the door. She sees nothing but shadows of the men against the wall across from her, but then suddenly, one of the fighters comes into view.  
"Ryunosuke...," she gasps, recognizing him immediately. She pushes the door open wide and darts out.  
"Wait! What are you doing?" Shinta asks in vain.  
"Ryunosuke!" she cries.  
Ryunosuke turns his head in her direction. As he is distracted, one of the guards makes a surprise attack and throws a punch at him, but Ryunosuke dodges it just in time and returns his attack tenfold. The guard lies unconscious on the ground.  
Her arms outstretched, she runs to him. They catch each other and embrace. "Chisa...," he says quietly, both surprised and happy, he pulls her in a little tighter.  
"No time for happy reunions now, no daa!" Chichiri says appearing with Tasuki next to Ryunosuke. He turns to Tasuki, "You got the scroll, no daa?"  
Tasuki presents the scroll with a nod.  
"Good, no daa! Here, everybody inside, no daa!" he throws his kasa to the ground. Ryunosuke leads Chisa by the hand into the kasa and Tasuki follows. "You, too, no daa! Go on, get in, no daa!" Chichiri says pushing Shinta.  
Shinta nervously steps into the kasa and disappears. Chichiri casts a quick spell as more guards rush towards him, freezing them in place. "See ya later, no daa!" Chichiri escapes into the kasa and it vanishes. 


	14. Chapter 13

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 13  
  
At the palace in Kutou, the Seiryuu seishi named Tomokazu makes his way through the long corridors of the palace to the emperor's chambers. His thick, heavy boots land heavily against the floor with every step.  
Recognizing him, the man standing guard at the door salutes him and allows him passage.  
"...your majesty, I.... Ah, General Tomokazu....," a priest in the room with the emperor stops seeing Tomokazu enter.  
"Your majesty," he bows in the emperor's presence.  
The emperor gives him permission to stand with a gesture. "The High Priest has been informing me of the Seiryuu no Miko's progress," he says, "His report is somewhat dissatisfying. It seems that although all seven of the seishi have been located, the girl is hesitating in calling upon Seiryuu and attacking Konan."  
"She is under your care, General," the High Priest says, "What do you propose to do about this? She is definitely the girl the scrolls spoke of. We have seen signs of it. All of the priests agree that she possesses a great deal of power. Why does she resist?"  
"She says the Suzaku no Miko is her friend and she does not wish to fight her," he replies.  
"Friend...?!" the emperor scoffs, "That is impossible! The Seiryuu and Suzaku no Mikos can not possibly be 'friends'. I suggest, Tomokazu, that you do something about this 'friendship'. I do not wish to lose this battle, General. I put my trust in you not to let me down."  
"Friendship is a fragile thing, your highness," Tomokazu says, "I will convince the priestess one way or another."  
***  
Chichiri sets a pile of wood down on a bare spot of ground and surrounds it with a neat circle of rocks.  
"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki lights it the wood, barely giving Chichiri enough time to pull his fingers away from the blast.  
The blue haired monk pats at the small fire on his sleeve, trying desperately to put it out. "Watch where you're aiming that thing, no daa!" he snaps.  
Chisa, Ryunosuke, Shinta, Chichiri, and Tasuki have spent most of the day traveling. The night has draped a dark blue blanket over the sky. The group prepares to cook the fish Shinta has caught, cleaned, and gutted for them.  
"Good catch," Shinta refers to the fish as he places one on each of five of his arrows, distributing them amongst the members at the camp. They gather around the fire and slowly cook the fish over the flames.  
"Here you are, priestess," he says handing the arrow to Chisa.  
She makes no answer. She sits with her back against a tree, hugging her knees close to her chest as her chin rests on them. The expression on her face is blank as she stares into space.  
"Chisa?" he tries again to get her attention.  
"Hmmm? Oh, Shinta..."  
"Are you gonna eat?  
"...no... thank you...," she rises to her feet, "I'm not very hungry right now..."  
"Okay... if you say so, priestess...," he returns to the fireside.  
A neighing horse catches Ryunosuke's attention.  
"Shhh... good boy...," Chisa's words are barley audible as she pats the horses nose. Ryunosuke looks on as she begins to descend and disappear into the surrounding forest.  
Chisa stares at the sky through the canopy of leaves above her as she wanders through the trees. She pulls her necklace out and begins to run her fingers over it again. Thoughts of Misao begin to fill her mind and sadden her. She clasps the red bird tightly in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as possible to keep the tears back.   
A twig snaps.   
Chisa whirls around, "Wh-whos's there...?" she asks the darkness.  
A solitary blue flower is thrust into her face.  
Chisa looks beyond the flower to see Ryunosuke smiling slightly at her.  
She takes it gently in her fingertips.  
"For you, m'lady," he bows down on one knee.  
A tiny smile creeps up on her face. "Why thank you," she says with a curtsey.  
He stands. Taking the flower from her hand, he tucks it behind her ear.  
Chisa touches the soft petals gently.  
Meeting Ryunosuke's gaze, the blockade she put up against the tears bursts from the pressure. She collapses into his arms and sobbing, buries her head into his chest.  
***  
The scene at Taiitsukun's retreat is a peaceful one. Everyone is tucked into their beds and sound asleep, including the ghosts who do not technically need sleep.  
However, there is one insomniac soul.   
A single candlelight burns in Taiitsukun's holy library. There, little Chiriko floats between and through the many shelves of holy scrolls. He scans over them. Spotting one that seems to catch his interest, he gently pulls it from the shelf and setting it on the floor, begins to unroll it.  
"Nothing... nothing... nothing...," he mutters as he reads over it, "It's gotta be here somewhere... Let's see...."  
"Chiriko...." comes an eerie voice.  
He looks away from the scroll to see a pair of eyes and the top of a purple head of hair appear from the floor.  
"Aaah!!" he jumps back.  
The head grows a smiling face, neck, shoulders, and body as the ghost passes through the floor and into the room.  
"Nuriko!" he snaps as softly as possible, "Don't do things like that.  
"A ghost scared of a ghost!" Nuriko says through near hysteric laughter, "It's just too funny!"  
"Quiet or you'll get us caught!" Chiriko glares at him. "I don't have time for jokes. So if you have nothing better to do I would appreciate it if you would leave..."  
"I'm sorry Chiriko. I'll behave," Nuriko winks.  
With a roll of his eyes, Chiriko returns to his books.  
"What are you doing?" Nuriko floats around to Chiriko's back and begins to read over his shoulder.  
"Research," he replies simply.  
"Research...?" Nuriko repeats.  
"I'm trying to find out why and how Misao and Chisa came to this world. I figured that this was the best place to look," he explains, "I've gone over all these scrolls at least a thousand times and I still can't find anything!!"  
"That's because it's not in any of those scrolls," a third party says.  
The ghosts look up to see Nyan-nyan.   
"Miss Taiitsukun doesn't keep those scrolls with all her others," she says.  
"What are you saying...?" Chiriko asks.  
Nyan-nyan produces two scrolls from behind her back and offers them to Chiriko.  
"Nyan-nyan...," Nuriko says a bit surprised.  
"They'll tell you what you need to know... Miss Taiitsukun didn't want you to know about these... but... but I just... Don't tell Miss Taiitsukun, please! I'll get in a lot of trouble!" she pleads, "I know it'll make Miss Taiitsukun angry, but I can't stand to see Lady Miaka and Lady Yui and Mister Tamahome so sad," small tears become visible in the sprite's eyes, "They miss their daughters so much... Please... let me help you..... Miss Taiitsukun doesn't wanna tell you... but I know... I wanna tell you... I just want everything to be happy again... I want Misao and Chisa to be all right....."  
***  
The full moon looks down upon Misao as she sits on the patio outside of the palace at Kutou, drowning her sorrows in the sweet melody as she plays her flute. Her eyes are closed as she allows the music to soothe her.  
Suddenly, the solo becomes a duet as another flutist joins her in the song.  
"Oh, Mariko...," Misao says, taking the flute from her lips and opening her eyes, "When did you get here?"  
"Just now," she says, "I'm really glad to see you using the flute I made you. You play very well, priestess."  
"Not as well as you do.... Back in my world, I play in the school band. I've always loved the flute... It really helps me to relax...," Misao says with a somewhat sad tone to her voice, wrapping her fingers tight around the instrument.  
"What troubles you priestess?" Mariko asks, picking up on this, "You've been out here playing for a while now... Have you eaten anything?"  
"Oh, it's nothing... really... I'm all right..."  
Mariko motions for Misao to come closer. "Well, don't look now, but you have an audience," she whispers in her ear, "My brother's been spying on you."  
"Ongaku is here? Where?"  
"In those bushes over there," she points. Mariko rolls up her sleeve, "Watch this." Using her fingernail, she scratches out a message on her arm. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are, you peeping tom!' it reads.  
"Hey, Mariko!!" Ongaku says angrily as he appears from the bushes, "That's not funny!"  
Mariko and Misao begin to giggle.  
"Besides... I'm not a peeping tom!" he blushes, brushing the leave from his hair, "I... I have a message for Misao... er... I mean... the Seiryuu no Miko..."  
"What is it, Ongaku?" Misao asks.  
"Well, I just saw Mayumi leave the palace grounds...," he says, "I-I thought you might want to know...."  
"What?! Why would she do that?" Misao says, "She didn't tell me about any of this-....!"   
"I sent Mayumi out...," a voice comes from behind her.  
"Tomokazu!" Misao places her hand over her heart looking up at the tall, blonde man, "You startled me!"  
"Forgive me, priestess," he drops to one knee, "May I speak with you privately for a moment, m'lady?"  
"Yes... Of course... Mariko, Ongaku...," she says as a way of politely asking them to leave.  
"Yes, priestess...," they excuse themselves.  
"You know, I would really appreciate it if you would consult me before you send any of the warriors out like that," Misao says as soon as they are alone.  
"Please do forgive me, miko," he stands, "I promise it will not happen again." He runs his fingers gently through her hair.  
"I-it's all right... really...," his actions make Misao more than just a little nervous and uncomfortable, however, she does not protest it, "But tell me... where did you send her?"  
"You know that I love you, priestess...," he takes her face in his hands.  
"Please... don't change the subject...," she blushes.  
"I am merely trying to protect you..."  
"P-protect me...? From what....?"  
"The evil god Suzaku, of course..." He's almost nose to nose with her.  
"What?!" her hands to his chest, she pushes him back, "But I told you, Chisa-..."  
He silences her by kissing her.  
"Tomokazu... d-don't...," she breaks free from the kiss, "What... what about Mayumi...?" she turns her eyes from his gaze, "I thought you and she-...."  
"Mayumi is not here now, is she?" he moves closer.  
Her eyes become wide and glisten. Her heart rate becomes faster and faster till she feels as though it could burst from her chest at any moment.  
He tilts her head up on his fingertips.   
Misao closes her eyes in time to miss seeing Tomokazu take a pill from his pocket and places it between his lips just before placing his lips to hers.  
Misao's eyes fly open as she feels the round pill slide down her throat. They then glaze over, as though her soul has just been torn from her body. She becomes peaceful once again and settles into the kiss. 


	15. FLASHBACK

A Legend Reborn   
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey, Miaka! Are you ready yet? Yui and Tetsuya are gonna be here any minute."  
"Just a minute!"  
The chimes of the doorbell sound throughout the house.  
"Tamahome, will you go get that?"  
"All right."  
Tamahome runs downstairs.  
"Hey, Tamahome!"  
"Come on in. Miaka will be ready in a minute."  
"You mean she's still not ready?"  
"Well, you know how she is, Yui," Tamahome says, "She said she wants to make sure she gets everything. Why don't you come on upstairs with me?"  
The baby in Yui's arms starts to get fussy. She wrestles against her mother, her nose wrinkles as she lets out small sobs that develop into crying.  
"Tetsuya, could you hand me the baby's bottle?"  
Tetsuya begins to rummage through the bag on his shoulder. "Let's see.... um.... well... That it?" he says squeaking a toy he just pulled out, "...no... uh.... Where is it?"  
"Well I know I packed a couple...."  
"Aha!" he cries triumphantly, as though he has just found buried treasure.  
"Uh-oh...," Yui says, "Better make that a diaper..."  
Disappointed, Tetsuya places the bottle back in the bag with a small grumble and begins to search the bag again. In frustration, he takes the bag and sets it on the floor, taking every item out and laying it on the floor beside him. He is suddenly covered in a white mist as he grabs a bit too hard at the baby powder.  
Yui's eyes narrow.  
"I can't find them...," he says with a small cough.  
Without a word, Yui opens a Velcro pocket on the side of the bag and removes a diaper from it. She takes the fresh diaper, sets her daughter down, and proceeds to change her.   
Tetsuya pats the powder off himself, cleaning his sunglasses with his shirttail.   
"Why don't you two go on up? I'll join you as soon as I'm through here," she says.  
Tamahome begins to lead Tetsuya upstairs and down a hallway.   
"Oh... so this is where you've hidden it....," Tetsuya says as they reach the door at the end of the hallway.  
Tamahome takes a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the lock on the door. "Miaka had me put the lock in," he says seeing Tetsuya's curious face, "I know it's a bit much, but she insisted on it..."  
No sooner does Tamahome get the key into the lock than there comes a voice, somewhat muffled, from just down the hallway.  
"Could somebody help me with this stuff?" In front of the nursery at the other end of the hall stands Miaka. She holds with her several bags full of diapers, bottles, and other baby goods, a folded up play pin, a rocking horse, a giant stuffed bear, a high chair, and so many other things it is hard to see the baby girl strapped to her front.  
"Miaka.... What are you doing?" Tamahome asks.  
"Well... I wanted to be prepared so I made sure to pack plenty of diapers and extra clothes and baby food and toys and one thing led to another and..... I guess I got a little carried away...."  
"Let me lighten this load a bit, sweetheart." In a matter of minutes, Tamahome reduces Miaka's load to a baby and a reasonably sized bag.  
"Are you sure that's enough, Tamahome?"   
"We won't be gone all that long," he says, throwing the strap of the bag over his shoulder, "I'm sure Chisa will be fine."  
"Oh... okay..."  
"So are we all set?" Yui asks.  
"I guess so."  
Tamahome twists the key and opens the door. A book lays closed on the top of a trunk inside the small closet.  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Yui says, "I mean, what if something goes wrong and we get stuck in there? We won't have any link to this world..."  
"You're right...," Tamahome says thoughtfully.  
"We can't call Keisuke, can we....," Miaka wonders aloud, "He's visiting his new girlfriend's parents...."  
"Really?" Yui says, "What's this one's name?"  
"I think her name's Rei... Rei Ayanami..... or something like that.... haven't met her yet," she says. "He says they work in the same building. I just wish he'd settle down already..."  
"Well, meeting the parents is a big step...," Yui says. "Maybe this could be 'the one'."  
"Every one of them was 'the one' for Keisuke," Miaka laughs.  
"I'll stay here in this world," Tetsuya volunteers, "You three go on ahead."  
"But, honey..."  
"It's okay. Go on ahead without me."  
"I don't want to leave you here all alone by yourself."  
"I'll be much better off here knowing that you and Misao have a way to get back here."  
"All right... you're sure then...?"  
"Yes, go on!"  
"I guess we're ready then," Miaka says.  
Yui takes the Book of the Universe of the Four gods and starts to read. Within a few seconds, the light envelops the three and transports them inside.  
Their surroundings have changed from a closet in Miaka and Tamahome's suburban Japanese house to the wilderness of ancient China.  
"Miss Miaka! Mr. Tamahome! Miss Yui!"  
"Nyan-nyan!!" They turn to meet the pixie girl as she floats towards them.  
"Are those them?" Nyan-nyan asks.  
Miaka nods. "This is our daughter, Chisa."  
"Wow! She's so tiny... How cute!" Nyan-nyan giggles, "She has Mr. Tamahome's eyes..."  
"... and this is my daughter, Misao." Yui says.  
"Hi, Misao!" she coos at the infant, "I got to meet them first!"  
"Where is everybody?" Tamahome asks.   
"Oh, yeah! Miss Taiitsukun sent me to meet you and take you to the palace," she says, "Everybody's waiting so we better hurry." A large carpet appears before them. "Climb on."  
They gather upon the magic carpet. It slowly lifts and sails through the air, Taiitsukun's retreat gradually becomes visible through the mist as they near Mt. Taikyaku. Reaching its destination, the carpet slows and settles on the mountain before Taiitsukun's palace.  
"This way, please," Nyan-nyan smiles as they crawl off the carpet. Nyan-nyan leads them to the palace where they are met with friendly ghosts.  
"Nuriko! Chiriko! Hotohori! Mitsukake! Chichiri! Tasuki!" Miaka squeals. She runs towards the six seishi, prepared to glomp them all, not remembering that four of them are ghosts.   
"Miaka, you idiot, NO!!" Nuriko cries.  
Tamahome and Yui each latch onto a shoulder to keep her from falling.  
"Ooops... Guess I got a little carried away..."  
"Same old Miaka, no daa....," Chichiri sighs.  
"Miaka, you're still being stupid!"  
"Nuriko, you're still being gay!"  
Miaka and Nuriko greet each other.  
"Lucky kid. She doesn't look a thing like you, Tamahome!"  
"Shut the hell up! I don't see you fathering any children! Of course, first, you'd have to find a woman who could stand your smell!"  
Tamahome and Tasuki greet each other.  
"Do you two always have to fight?" Yui moans.  
"Fight? Who's fighting?" Tamahome says.  
"Yeah, I'm just saying 'hello' to my buddy, Tamahome...," Tasuki says.  
The two begin to pat each other on the back and laugh.  
Exasperated, Yui places her hand on her forehead, a sign that she has given up.  
"Hello, Tamahome, Miaka, Yui..."  
"Taiitsukun!"  
"So these are them, eh?" Taiitsukun says, "Your children."  
"This is Chisa," Miaka refers to the infant.  
"And this is Misao," Yui says.  
Taiitsukun's wrinkled face sinks a bit. "They are both... girls... aren't they....?"  
"Yes... they are...," Yui replies, not understanding Taiitsukun's worried expression.  
"I see..."  
"What's the matter, Taiitsukun?" Miaka asks.  
"Nothing...," she says, "They are lovely children... They take after their mothers," she smiles.  
"Miaka!" Miaka turns to face Nuriko, his eyes aglow, "Can I be the first to hold her, please?!"  
"I guess so..."  
"Goody!" he cheers, "Nyan-nyan."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Nyan-nyan floats toward them. She joins her body with Nuriko's spirit and he becomes opaque.  
Nuriko gently lifts the child from Miaka's arms, cradling her carefully in one arm. Yui hands him Misao in the other arm.  
"They're so cute!" he says, "Not as cute as me when I was their age, but they have potential...." Nuriko's head suddenly jerks sideways as Chisa's chubby little hand tugs at a lock of his purple hair. Misao begins to giggle at this. "Owww.... Get your kid offa me, Miaka, before she rips my hair out!!"  
Miaka takes hold of her, carefully prying open the tiny fist Chisa has made around Nuriko's hair.  
"You next, Hotohori?" Yui asks.  
"Allow me one second," he says. He quickly ties his hair back.  
Miaka frowns at him.  
"What....?" he asks.  
Nyan-nyan does the same to Hotohori. He takes hold of Misao, but Miaka is reluctant to hand over Chisa.  
"Miaka, I assure you I meant no insult to you or your child," Hotohori says, "Please do not be angry with me."  
"Oh... All right then....," Miaka pouts.  
Hotohori gives back Misao and takes Chisa.  
They continue like this, each of the seishi gets a turn to hold the babies. Mitsukake bottle-feeds little Misao, who is passed to Chichiri only to spit up on him. Chichiri quickly hands her back to her mother while he goes to change out of his soiled clothes. Yui apologizes repeatedly to the monk as she cleans Misao's face and clothes.  
"Here, Tasuki," Miaka says, "Take Chisa."  
"No... that's okay, really...," he insists, "I don't think I should.... I'm not good with kids...."   
Miaka smiles. "Oh, go on! I'm sure you'll do just fine!"  
Tasuki holds the infant by her armpits, her stubby legs dangling in the air. Chisa's face scrunches up slowly and she begins to wail.  
"I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
Tamahome looks down at his watch. "She's probably hungry." He takes a bottle out of the diaper bag.  
"I told you I'm no good with kids... You take her!"  
"She's not upset because she doesn't like you," Miaka explains, "She's just hungry and she probably doesn't like the way you're holding her. Here..." She corrects the position of Chisa in Tasuki's arms and the baby begins to settle. "See? Now feed her."  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I'm a guy!"  
"You use this, stupid! It's called a bottle."  
Tasuki takes the bottle and eyes it, not quite understanding. "Isn't it kinda hard for you to get that stuff in there, Miaka...?"   
"What kind of sick question is that?" Tamahome says.  
After spending a few minutes figuring out the odd piece of technology, Tasuki places the nipple in front of the baby's mouth. Chisa takes the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and begins to contentedly slurp away.  
A fanged smile begins to grow on Tasuki's lips.  
"What the hell are you lookin' at?" Tasuki's smile turns to a sneer as he sees Tamahome's menacing grin.  
"You'll make a great mother someday, Tasuki...," he teases.  
"YOU BETTER BE GLAD I'M HOLDING THIS KID RIGHT NOW OR I'D KICK YOUR FRICKIN' ASS!!" Tasuki snaps.  
"I'd like to see you try!" The guys are now forehead-to-forehead, fierce sparks crackle between their eyes.  
Miaka reaches in and retrieves her child before a fight ensues between the two.  
"Miaka...?" a small voice comes from behind her.  
"Yes, Chiriko?"  
"Well... uh... um... can I...?" the young seishi stutters.  
"Of course you can, Chiriko," Miaka smiles.  
Nyan-nyan takes her place and Miaka places the child in Chiriko's small arms. "Be careful, now..."  
"I always did want a younger brother or sister," he says, "but my parents were so old when they had me...."  
"Any kid would've been lucky to have you as a brother," Miaka says.  
Chiriko switches Chisa for Misao.  
"I shall take them now." Taiitsukun says.  
Yui and Miaka carry the babies to the elderly creator. Taiitsukun takes Chisa first. Head bowed and eyes closed, Taiitsukun recites a short incantation over Chisa. The others follow her lead, seated before her, head bowed, eyes closed. She replaces Chisa with her mother and does the same with little Misao, each of the children receiving a different prayer from the wrinkled creator.  
Taiitsukun then envelopes each of the girls into a small pastel bubble hovering in the air.  
The seishi, minus Tamahome, of course, understand and rise to their feet.  
"The seishi would like to present the children with gifts," Nyan-nyan says.  
Mitsukake steps forward. "I give them health and happiness throughout the many days of their lives. I pray they are surrounded by the people they love always."  
Chiriko is next, "Wisdom and musical and artistic abilities. I wish them luck in all their studies in the future."  
Hotohori comes, "To these infants so young, I give power in spirit and elegance."  
Nuriko takes his turn, "I give these precious children physical strength as well as beauty to capture the hearts of the men they desire." He winks.  
"M-men...?!" Nuriko has struck a nerve in Tamahome's fatherly instinct, "Chisa's not dating until she's thirty-five!"   
"Settle down, dear," Miaka says, "I don't think we'll have to worry about our little girl dating for a while...."  
Ignoring Tamahome as much as possible, Tasuki begins, "I give them the fire of passion and determination, that they will put the utmost emotion into anything and everything they put their minds to."  
Chichiri is the last, "I give them power in everything else, no daa! I give them powers in friendship, love, and uniqueness no daa. May they keep the curious spirit of a child, no daa."  
With Chichiri's final words, the girls float safely down to the arms of their mothers, the bubbles slowly dissolving.  
"Thank you all for such wonderful gifts," Yui says, the three parents bow.  
"I have a small gift of my own, for both mother and child." Taiitsukun says. With a few waves of her hands, more bubbles appear. These, however, are much smaller.  
Hands outstretched, Yui and Miaka accept the bubbles, which dissolve into silver jewelry. Each of the bubbles contains two silver necklaces.  
Yui looks at the jewel charm on the chain. "This isn't... Seiryuu... is it, Taiitsukun....?"  
"As a matter of fact, it is, Yui," she says, "And yours, Miaka, are Suzaku."  
"But we're not priestesses anymore," Miaka says, "We're just normal women.... normal mothers... We've got children to look after and jobs to attend... You can't possibly want us to-..."  
"Do not worry, Miaka. I am not summoning you to be mikos again," she says, "These are merely... special amulets... to protect you... good luck charms, if you will...," the old woman's word are uncertain, "I have one for each of you and your daughters. You are to wear yours from the moment you return to your world on. Do not take them off. The other you are to give to your daughter on her sixteenth birthday."  
"I hope we don't sound ungrateful, Taiitsukun, but we have one favor to ask of you before we leave this world," Yui says.  
"After much thinking and discussing...," Tamahome says, "we have decided it would be best if you could place a barrier on the book. We want the connection between this world and our world sealed."  
"We have the book locked up in our house, but we just don't think that's enough of a precaution," Miaka says, "We don't want Chisa and Misao coming into this world... ever again... by accident or any other means... after we go home."  
"You mean you don't want to ever come back, no daa?" Chichiri says.  
"If that's what it means...., yes...," Yui says, "We aren't necessarily worried about ourselves being stuck inside..."  
"...We just want to protect our girls....," Miaka finishes, "We'd actually like to be able to come and visit here sometimes..."  
"I knew that you would ask for something like this," Taiitsukun sighs, "...and I am prepared to give it to you."  
"Really? Thank you Taiitsukun!"  
"I will need your assistance, Chichiri."  
"Yes, Taiitsukun, no daa."   
"After you have left this world, your visits to this world will be limited.... the spell I must cast may have some unknown effect on this entire world as well....," the creator says, "You understand this, don't you?"  
They nod.  
The seishi all say quick good-byes.  
"It is time...," Taiitsukun says, beginning the process that will enable them to leave. The seishi, living and ghost, seat themselves in a circle around the three adults.   
It takes much concentration on all parts, but within a matter of minutes, they are transported back to the closet in their suburban home, back to civilization and all things familiar.  
The book is placed inside a locked trunk, inside a locked closet, put out of sight, but never out of their minds. 


	16. Chapter 14

A Legend Reborn  
Chapter 14  
  
"So Misao is the Seiryuu no Miko.... figures..."  
"At least we know she's safe, though, right? I mean, she's alive and well. The Seiryuu warriors won't hurt her if she's their priestess."  
"She'd be safer dead..."  
"You can't mean that, Tetsuya!!"  
"Get a hold of yourself, man! Think about what you're saying. That's your daughter in there!"  
"Keisuke's right. Don't you have faith in your own daughter? Chisa tried to save her, but she couldn't! That's not her fault.... I'm sure she'll try again as soon as she can and they'll be back here before we know it...."  
"And how would you know, Rei? You're new to this! You have no real idea what went on in there the first time! You just think you can come here and know everything... Well, it's a little harder than that.... No matter how smart you think you are, you'll never really understand...."  
"I never said I knew everything and you know it! I know I wasn't around when you went through this the first time and I am new to this... but I'm trying to help as much as I can...."  
"Tetsuya, we've made it through this before. We beat that cursed book once already... I know we can do it again."  
"You can't give up on your daughter like that... You have to believe in her..."  
Tetsuya rises from his seat silently. Picking up his coat and umbrella, he somberly makes his way towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Rei asks.  
"...for a walk...," he shrugs, closing the door behind him.  
"Do you think we should go after him, Keisuke?"  
"Let him go..." Keisuke says. "He needs some time by himself...."  
***  
Without fully realizing it, Chisa awakes from sleep. Not a very deep sleep, however. It is a sleep that leaves her still longing for rest.  
"Hey, Chisa..."  
She looks up to see Ryunosuke. She is on his horse, riding in front of him. They follow close behind Chichiri, Tasuki, and Shinta.  
"How long did I sleep?" she asks rubbing her eyes.  
"A few hours now...."  
"A few hours...? Feels more like five minutes," she thinks.  
"Where are we?" she asks.  
"We're almost there..."  
"There?"  
"The town where Shyoka, Boushin, and Keiko are staying. We should reach it any minute now. We've been traveling all morning, but you've been asleep."  
Chisa stretches her arms far out on each side, her mouth gaping open in an enormous yawn. She then flops back against Ryunosuke's chest with a sigh.  
"I guess I haven't been much company on this trip," Chisa says.  
"Don't worry about it," he says, "I like watching you sleep..."  
Chisa smiles to herself.  
"...you're pretty cute when you're not shoveling food in your mouth..."  
Her smile changes quickly. She turns to him, fists raised. He puts up his hand as a sign that he surrenders. His smile quickly melts her anger and she smiles herself, falling back against him again. Realizing the true intentions of the joke, she forgives him.  
"He's just trying to cheer me up...," she thinks, touching the flower still tucked behind her ear.  
Chisa watches as the group begins to enter a small village. It is not a big or busy town. The houses are small huts. Children run freely in the dirt streets. There are a couple of stands set up for local merchants to display their wares. Women share old wives tales and gossip while cooking or hanging up clothes to dry while the men sit in the tavern swapping old war stories or trudge back home to their families carrying their prize catch from hunting or fishing all day.  
"Chisa! Ryunosuke!"  
"Keiko!"   
The young seishi is running along side the horse. "Follow me! I'll show you where the inn is."  
Ryunosuke moves his horse past the others to follow Keiko. "This way, guys," he calls out behind him, now leading the group.  
They follow Keiko to the largest building in the town. It is the same as most of the other structures of the village, but it has two floors. They halt the horses in front of the building.  
"Chisa! Ryunosuke!" Shyoka comes speeding from the inn, Mii-chan on her heels. She throws her arms around Chisa's neck.  
"Shyoka!" Chisa returns the embrace.  
"Thank the gods, you're okay! I was so worried!" Shyoka says. "Both of you!" she releases Chisa and welcomes Ryunosuke with a hug. Shyoka steps back and begins to wipe tears from her eyes. She goes on to greet Chichiri and Tasuki a bit more respectfully with a bow.   
"I am pleased to see you have returned safely," Boushin says, exiting the inn in a more dignified and stately manor. He bows to them. Chisa, Ryunosuke, Chichiri, and Tasuki all return the bow.  
"Oh, pardon me. I don't believe we've met...," Shyoka says to Shinta.  
"Oh, I'll introduce everybody," Chisa says. "Everyone, this is Shinta. He's Chiriko, the last of the seven seishi."  
"The last?" Tasuki says.  
"When did you find the new Nuriko, no daa?"  
"That's me!" Keiko announces.  
"Oh, that's right! You were gone when Keiko joined us," Chisa says. "Keiko, this is Chichiri and Tasuki. Chichiri, Tasuki, this is Keiko, the new Nuriko."  
"THE Chichiri and Tasuki?!" Keiko asks excitedly. "Does that mean you knew the first Nuriko?"  
"Of course, no daa!"  
"He was a good friend of ours," Tasuki says.  
"I bet you know all kinds of cool stories about him!" she says, "Would you please tell me?"  
"Why are you so interested in the first Nuriko, kid?" Tasuki asks.  
"He was my uncle!" Keiko proudly exclaims.  
"Y-your uncle, no daa....?"  
The two older seishi begin to examine the little girl.  
"Holy shit! It is!" Tasuki exclaims, "It's chibi Nuriko!!"  
"Right down to the mole, no daa...."  
Tasuki's eyes narrow a bit. "You are a girl, aren't you kid?"  
"Of course I am!" Keiko says crossly. "Why do you ask?"  
"But the seishi Nuriko is supposed to have strength," Tasuki says, "How could it be such a little girl....?"  
"I'll have you know I'm almost thirteen!" Keiko says, "And I'm stronger than you could ever hope to be!" To prove her point, Keiko places her hand on the underside of one of the horse and lifts it over her head. When she has made her point absolutely clear, she carefully sets the bewildered animal back on all fours. "I got that from my uncle!"  
"Yes, yes... Your uncle was quite strong, no daa..."  
"Even if he was kinda queer..."  
Keiko cocks her head to the side. "Queer....?"   
"Uh... Never mind, never mind, no daa!" Chichiri says nervously, "Heh heh... I could tell you many stories about your uncle, no daa! Why don't you and I talk later, no daa? Right now we should get these bags to our room, no daa."  
"Okay. I'll help you with that."  
Tasuki begins to laugh to himself. "Hey! You should tell her the one about the time Nuriko fixed us all those Nuriko Specials of his and we all got so smashed that we-..."  
"Tasuki, no daa!" Chichiri snaps, "I can't tell her about things like that, no daa!!"  
"Why not? That's a great story!" Tasuki's voice fades as he walks further into the inn.  
"We should join them in the inn. Now that all seven of the seishi have been gathered we need to have meeting and discuss the matters at hand," Boushin says.  
"Would you please pardon us for a bit, Boushin?" Shyoka takes hold of Chisa's arm. "We have some catching up to do," she smiles.   
"Very well. The meeting shall be postponed till dinner," he says, smiling back.   
"Come on, Chisa. I know a great place where we can talk privately."  
"Oh... okay..." Chisa allows herself to be dragged away.  
"We'll be back in time for dinner!" Shyoka waves. She drags Chisa out of sight into the forest just outside the village.   
Shyoka's little shadow, Mii-chan, follows closely behind, his tail waving and swaying proudly like a flag. He sniffs of the grass and flowers along the way, sneezing as one of them tickles his tiny pink nose.   
When she's sure they're alone, Shyoka turns to Chisa. "I'm so happy you're back!" she hugs her again. The grin on her face stretches almost from ear to ear. "I've been needing to talk to you! I've missed you."   
Mii-chan leaps and bounds through the tall grass chasing after a grasshopper.  
"Well, you at least had Keiko," Chisa says, "I was with all guys! I've been needing someone to talk to, too...."  
"Why don't you go first? Tell me about what happened," Shyoka seats herself on a fallen log and Chisa sits beside her. "How did things go with your friend?"  
"M-my friend....?"   
The feline stops suddenly and sits on his haunches watching Chisa.  
"I'm guessing that it didn't go too well....," Shyoka's face becomes serious.  
Chisa shakes her head. "Misao seemed okay,.... but I wasn't able to get her to come with me...," she sighs, "She's still in Kutou.... but I'm not gonna give up. I've got to save her somehow..."  
Mii-chan carefully approaches the girls and leaps onto the large tree log they sit on, slipping a little on the moss. He manages to balance himself and cautiously crawls onto to Chisa's lap and settles there.  
"I see...," Shyoka says thoughtfully.   
"So how have you and Boushin and Keiko been?" Chisa says, stroking the cat. "Anything interesting happen while I was on my little side trip?"  
"I-i-interesting...?" Shyoka's face suddenly becomes bright red. "Wh-what do you mean by 'interesting'?"  
Mii-chan's ears twitch. He stares up at Shyoka with curious, yellow eyes.  
"Something happened, didn't it? Tell me, tell me!"  
"Well...," Shyoka touches her two index fingers together and flexes them back and forth.  
"Let me guess...," she glares mischievously at Shyoka, "something between you and Boushin?"   
Still watching her fingers, Shyoka's face reddens.  
"He kissed you, didn't he?"  
Shyoka's face becomes more crimson. A grin slowly grows on her face.  
"I'm so happy for you!" Chisa squeals, throwing her arms around Shyoka's neck. "This is great!"  
"I wanted to tell you about it so much...., but I am a bit shy about it...," Shyoka says, placing her hands on her blushing cheeks, "Of course I had Keiko, but... Chisa, you're my best friend! I've always been the listener... my patients come just to talk to me and tell me their problems. I don't mind dealing with other people's problems, but sometimes I need to vent... ya know? Get my feelings out. I keep them bottled up so much that sometimes I feel like I'm about to explode, but Chisa, you listened to me.... Nobody besides Mii-chan had done that before you.... and now Boushin.... I've never had much luck talking with guys... I've always been so incredibly shy, but when we were traveling together that first day I just couldn't help but want to tell him everything! We connect on so many levels... I just... I'm sorry, Chisa.... I guess I'm not making much sense, am I..."  
"No, no, of course not! I totally understand."  
"I've never been able to find anyone who understands me like you do.... My parents and friends mostly thought I was strange... I've been alone most of my life.... Mii-chan's been the only one I could depend on for so long...," she scratches the top of Mii-chan's head, "I'm really lucky to have him.... and now, because I'm one of the seishi, I have all these friends," she smiles. "You don't have any idea how much I worried about you... about what those people could have done to you... I'm so glad you're okay!"  
"I'm really sorry about leaving like that...," Chisa says, "I guess I was selfish and I didn't think how it would affect any of you. I've made a lot of new friends recently, too... I consider all of you my friends, and Shyoka you are the best..., but Misao's been my friend ever since I can remember.... and I can't leave her alone... It's strange to suddenly be so far from her...."   
"Well, I'm sure this Etsuko person will be able to help us out," Shyoka says, "She'll probably know a way to get you and your friend home."  
"...home..." Chisa blinks.   
"You should go back home, Chisa, for a little while at least. I'm sure your family is worried about you."  
"I know... I do want to go home,... but I don't want to leave all of you...."  
"Just promise me that you'll come back. Not just for me, but for Ryunosuke.... for all of us. You are the savior of this world after all." Shyoka holds her pinky finger up towards Chisa. "Promise?"   
Chisa smiles. "I promise." She links her finger with Shyoka's and the pact is sealed.  
Mii-chan moves to sit in-between the two. "Meow...," he says in an attempt to get attention.  
He purrs loudly as both girls begin to pet him.   
***  
"Is your neck still bothering you, Keisuke?" Rei says in reply to her husband's moan as he rubs his neck with one hand.  
"A little."  
Rei lays the book open on the table. "Let me take care of that." She walks around the chair and standing behind him, Rei places her hands on her husband's shoulders.  
"Thanks, Rei," he says, his form becoming more relaxed with every motion of her hands.  
"No problem, dear," she says, "You've got so much tension building up back here...!"  
"...I was thinking..." Keisuke says after a moment.  
"What about?"  
"It's just.... I was thinking about something... I remember back when Tetsuya and I first did this. We found out about the guy who brought the book to Japan."   
"Oh really?"  
"Back in the twenties.... I can't really remember his name, but I do remember that there was some mystery about him... I read that not long after finding this book he killed his daughter and then committed suicide... but no one ever understood why..."  
"That's awful! The police never solved the case?"  
"Not as far as I know. It was a long time ago...," he says, "I just started thinking about it.... The reason he killed his daughter.... he was trying to protect her from the book..."  
Rei's massage stops suddenly.   
The two sit in silence.   
"Thanks, Rei. That feels much better," Keisuke says finally.  
Her hands slide down and off his shoulder, her arms crossing at his chest. She rests her head next to his. "It's getting late. Why don't I fix something to eat?"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll cook something."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course. Besides, I know Miaka's kitchen a little better. You just take a break. I'll have it done in no time." Keisuke rises from his seat and goes to the kitchen.   
Rei follows. She leans back against a counter as Keisuke begins to gather pots and pans. "It really is getting late... shouldn't Tetsuya be back by now?"  
"I imagine he'll come back when he's ready," Keisuke says, "He's got a lot of things on his mind..."  
"I guess you're right."  
***  
The sun sets behind Shyoka and Chisa as they meander through the forest.  
"It's getting dark," Shyoka says, "I bet it's about time for dinner back at the inn."  
"Am I ever ready!" Chisa exclaims. "Is the food here good?"  
"Oh, it's wonderful!"  
"Really?!" Chisa wipes away a bit of drool. "Let's hurry back then!"   
Shyoka giggles.  
The dying flower behind Chisa's ear is suddenly swept away be a breeze and gently floats to the ground.  
Chisa stares at the withered flower for a moment before she stoops to pick it up. "A bad omen...?" she wonders quietly to herself.  
Mii-chan's ears twitch.  
The pace at which he follows Chisa and Shyoka back to the inn slows. His pink nose pointed upward, he uses his powerful sense of smell to sniff the air. His back arches a bit as odors of danger and foreboding waft towards him. With a single leap, Mii-chan springs onto Shyoka's shoulder.  
"Hey, Chisa, do you smell that?"  
"Smell what?"  
"It smells like.... something is burning..."  
"I think so... but... where is it coming from?"  
"Is there a campsite around here?"  
"I think it's coming from this way," Chisa walks in the direction of the smell.  
"Look!" Shyoka points skyward.  
Chisa's eyes follow to see thick, black smoke billowing towards and flooding the orange of the sunset sky above.   
"Oh my...," Shyoka gasps, "You don't suppose...."  
"The village!" 


End file.
